Into the silence
by tiffanylamps
Summary: "Even though we've known each other for years, I sometimes think that I do not know you at all." A long developing story, following the lives of Arthur and Merlin and how their relationship changes from boys to men. UPDATE: Chapter 1&2&3 have been edited [21/03/2014] all chapters will be edited and improved.
1. Our Accidental Meeting

**Story fandom: **Merlin.  
**Characters:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings: **Rated M for later chapters.  
**G****eneral Storyline: **A story which takes course over many years, telling the friendship/relationship between Merlin and Arthur and how, in my version, it changes as they grow up.

**UPDATE:** _Has been edited, corrected and slightly changed. _

Yet each man kills the thing he loves  
By each let this be heard,  
Some do it with a bitter look,  
Some with a flattering word,  
The coward does it with a kiss,  
The brave man with a sword!

Some kill their love when they are young,  
And some when they are old;  
Some strangle with the hands of Lust,  
Some with the hands of Gold:  
The kindest use a knife, because  
The dead so soon grow cold.

Some love too little, some too long,  
Some sell, and others buy;  
Some do the deed with many tears,  
And some without a sigh:  
For each man kills the thing he loves,  
Yet each man does not die.

_Oscar Wilde- The Ballad of Reading Gaol (excerpt)_

The warning bells rang loudly in his ears, as he fled the castle grounds as quickly as possible. He panted and groaned, it was hard for him to outrun the castle's knights and guards. The night was thick with fog, a fowl stench of rotting feces within it, lodging itself deep inside his throat. He coughed and gagged at the disgusting taste, trying to keep the contents of his dinner within his stomach. The gloomy, moonlit night and the terrible fog caused fear to linger deep, in the lower-towns people. They stayed in their small houses, not wanting to take a peep from their wooden windows, no one wanting to get involved with the scene that was taking place, if they were to be involved in _any_way, they would for sure face the unforgiving, unnerving, frightening wrath of their king. He would take no mercy on the workers of his kingdom, as they were disposable to him.

This was the gut feeling of everyone, it was extremely unwise to get involved in the dealings of the nobles, they didn't want to face their king, or any of his 'well' trained knights but curiosity was always a strange and powerful thing. Soon many gathered outside their houses, gasping in shock and surprise at the scene that was unfolding. Many women clutched onto his husband's shirts, pointing in dismay at the horrid knights. The protectors of the city ran shouting at the workers, demanding them to get out of the way or to help them. Their lit torches reflected on their scarlet coloured cotton t-shirts, their chain mail, the swords attacked to their leather belts, the mixture of disgust and fear on their clean, stern faces. However, no one aided the knights and guards, they stood by their houses and watch the little boy run pass. They watched him pant and groan as the thick fog lodged itself deep in his throat, they watch as he run out of the city gates into the forest, that surrounded their cluster of houses, they watch with a mixture of anticipation and excitement. They watched as Arthur, the prince of their kingdom, the future king, run into the forest that surrounded the city. They watched him some with disapproval and other with envy in their eyes, they watched the small prince run, silently hoping for his safe return, hoping that no harm came to the young boy.

He thought it was a good idea, his father had taken it far too far this time. To have a banquet on the anniversary of his mother's death was completely unforgivable. Well, his mother did die on the day of his birth and what he was running away from was his tenth birthday banquet. But it wasn't just that, it was also the long awaited arrival of the king's new ward, Morgana Le Fay. She was almost a year older than him, she was a couple inches taller as well, she was a very pretty child with a fair complexion and dark wavy hair, however she was without a doubt the most annoying girl Arthur had ever met, with large lips that were in a permanent snarl and pale green eyes that rolled at his presence. Arthur had known her all his life; even with the years of memories he still couldn't stand her. The only reason she was going to live with Arthur and his father from now on was, because her father had just died, leaving her without a guardian, which does give her some sort of pardon, but she doesn't have to be so rude all the time!

This was what Arthur thought as he sprinted through the dense wood, which didn't seem to be the best thing to do but at the moment, as his mind was clouded by extreme emotions that caused common sense to be lost. His thoughts got the better of him; they caused him to fall down a small ditch with a loud thump. He sobbed in pain and curled into a foetus position and stayed there listening to every footstep, yell and order that came from the men tracking him down. He lay there hoping for no one would find him, he starred at the mud and leafs that surrounded him, until he heard the final footstep from the knights, they claimed that he couldn't be found and resulting them retreating back to Camelot. He gazed up from his spot and he realised that he was completely alone. He slowly rested his head onto the muddy ground, he'd never been on own at night time before, well not out in the dangerous wood. He would of taken a moment to indulge himself in his misery, however his was far too tired to do that so instead he slept in the dark cold forest, completely alone.

Morning time came far too soon for Arthur. He stretches and yawned, groaning and arching his back until he heard a satisfying crack, loosing it up. Confusion spread throughout his body as he notice that, the normally very soft material of his bed linen was missing and was replaced by a rough and cold material instead. Arthur's eyes snapped open, he took in his surroundings and came to the conclusion that he; the royal prince of Camelot was just fast asleep in mud, not just mud but damp mud. So he hadn't had dreamt last night's occurrences. Oh, how could he be so rash? Or was he being rash? No, he wasn't, father was!

Arthur slowly made his way out of the ditch, becoming aware of his surroundings. He arose from the ditch carefully not wanting them to be disturbed by any of the castle's knights that could still be lurking around. He mustn't be far from the gates, which opened into the lower town, however he couldn't hear the normal noises from the market. So he was either further away from Camelot than he imagined, or it was earlier than he expected. He looked up at the sky noticing the light grey colour of the clouds, which were lit up with specks of blue and pink. He held out his hands trying to feel temperature of the still wind and found it to nip at his skin, causing him to feel cold, the air was thick with moisture and seemed to flow right through his solid form making him feel vacant. He scanned his surroundings trying to locate the tweeting of the morning birds, this caused him to come to a conclusion that yes, it was earlier than he expected. One thing did puzzle him though, he didn't recognise his surroundings, he knew it was the wood outside of Camelot, the vegetation that surrounded him doesn't grow by the Dackling's Woods, nor did it grow toward The White Mountains, nor toward The Mountains of Isgard, it seemed that he was near the forest of Ascetir by the bolder of Mercia. There was something that didn't quite feel normal in these woods today, maybe there was something in the air, perhaps something physical or it could be that he hasn't the usual good night sleep.

He didn't know.

He looked out at the wood, it wasn't _too_ dense but there was a fair amount of shrubbery and flowers. He walked forward, one of the abandoned twigs snapped under his leather boots. He carried on, walking about a couple of hundred yards before reaching an opening to a large steep hill. He yawned and stretched looking up at the pale grey sky. There was a loud rustle, he whipped round ready to face and fight the stranger, instead he came across a pair of hares with large round brown bodies with white noses, paws, and tails, their noses wiggling and their ears twitching, they looked at Arthur with such fright they ran away from him, leaping off in the direction he just came.

He found their rash antics awfully funny as he continued his journey. The early morning was now becoming day. He eagerly walked towards the large amount of clear land. He tried walking up the steep hill, finding the slippery mud a difficult challenge to overcome, however he took it in his stride to achieve this challenge. Once finally at the top, slightly covered in mud and sweat, he panted whilst taking in the view from the hill. The trees were a vast green with a mixture of brown, birds flying over the top of them, he could also see the tops of the tallest towers of Camelot. Here, he decided was where the true beauty of the kingdom was hidden. Arthur let himself get overtaken by the peacefulness. He could feel the wind begin to pick up, the temperature drop, the clouds began to gather and darken unnaturally fast, it wasn't long before the clouds gave up and let a few teasing drops of cool rain full downward from the heavens onto Arthur's dry tanned skin.

Arthur would normally hate weather conditions such as this, however on an occasion like this one, he couldn't let this feeling of peacefulness pass. So, he let himself indulge in his happiness, encouraging this sense of freedom in to his system and letting it overtake. He looked down from his high perch, the wind had started to make an effect upon trees; they shook and brushed against one another. Arthur desperately wanted to join them, so with youth in his heart and the enthusiasm on the tip of his tongue, he leaped his way back down the hill, his arms flinging from side to side, his eyes shut tight and grin plastered on his wet face. Arthur let himself go, every part of his being was without a care apart from his feet, which he tried to place sensibly not wanting full in such an embarrassing way. He only had a few moments to feel his unknown feeling of strange freedom before his biggest dread came true he came an untimely halt. Blinding pain shot through his body, he had collided with something or someone; he felt an unbelievable agony as fell to the floor, mud smearing over his face.

He looked up in fury, his eyes stinging from the invasion of the mud. He was ready to capture his prey and to take his anger out upon the thing that has caused him such embarrassment, human or not. However he was shocked to find that his attacker was just a boy, not much younger he was, maybe by a year or two, nothing more. Arthur bit down onto his lower lip, he nose flaring, he wanted to be angry at the boy, however he couldn't find it within himself to advance on the young stranger and blame him for his current situation. He just looked so frightened staring back at Arthur, his big blue eyes glistened with tears, his lips trembling, his pale skin flustered. He looked rather an odd child, with goofy uneven features that hadn't quite yet grown to suit the size of his face. He had skin like snow, eyes like the deep blue ocean, hair as dark a crow's feather, he had a rather long nose, his lips large out of proportion but nothing in Arthur's opinion, was worse than the boy's abnormally large and round ears, they stuck out from his head and they reminded Arthur of the sketches of the exotic beastly creatures named _Elephantus _from a far away land.

He looked like the type of boy, that given the chance Arthur would torture will teasing words, however he couldn't do that now, he took pity on the frighten boy. A wave of guilt went through him as he saw a fine line of crimson blood trickled down from the boy's right nostril, running onto his upper lip. The boy seemed to be so distracted; he didn't notice it at all. More blood gained and Arthur became to be not worried nor concern but to be, well something of that affect towards the boy's well being. With that gaining feeling, he took it upon himself to help the poor boy out, he pointed to his own nose looking directly at the blood on the boy's face. It was only then the odd looking boy's face came to life, his eyes became animated, he looked at Arthur's finger with interest and confusion, his eyes dancing from Arthur's finger to Arthur's eyes. It took him a delayed second to realise what Arthur was trying to indicate. Arthur watched with interest as the boy smeared his crimson blood across his pale face. Arthur then became aware of the mud on his face; he gingerly touched it before wiping most it away and then rubbing it into his breeches.

An awkward feeling came over the boys as they stood from their sitting positions, smarting out their soaked clothing and sticky hair. Arthur couldn't help but notice that not only was a tad taller than the boy but he was wider and boarder in the shoulders, he seemed to be in a healthier state as well as the boy was unnaturally thin. He also noticed what the boy was wearing was mere peasant clothing, cheap and tacky. This gave Arthur an uneasy feeling, one that was a mixture of power, superiority and embarrassment, which he wasn't quite sure how to understand or use in a civilized conversation.

Arthur knew that the required introductions were overdue, he couldn't forum any suitable phrases or opening lines that one would normally use whilst one introduces oneself. But if by chance Arthur knew what to say, how would he go about saying them? In what tone of voice, calm and soothing, loud and confident or proud and cocky? Also, how would he introduce himself physically? Would he stand straight with his shoulders back and show the boy his importance, would he shake the peasants boy's hand, or would he stand their awkwardly as he presents his identity to the stranger? What would he present himself as? Prince Arthur, Arthur; Prince of Camelot and future king or just Arthur? Did the boy already know who he was? And was that why he's acting so fearful? It must be. But he couldn't be sure. Arthur decided that just saying his name would be better than standing in silence. So plucking up a fair amount of courage he straightened out his body, shifting his shoulders back and raising his head slightly, he inhaled before exhaling,

"I'm Arthur".

Arthur watched the odd looking boy closely he looked back at Arthur with slight surprise, before straightening out his expression. He didn't speak for several small seconds; perhaps he was dumb or never learnt how to speak Arthur's mother language.

"M-Merlin. I'm Merlin" The boy's voice was light and high, slightly wobbled by nerves, his throat was raspy and uneven; it must of been sore. It made the boy cough and clear his throat. Arthur examined the boy; judging him further; he sounded awfully innocent and naive making Arthur feel even older and more powerful. Although he seemed to be innocent and kind, it gave no excuse to how silly his name was. Merlin? Merlin! _Mer-_Lane? _Mur-_Lun? _Mehr-_Lin? It must pronounce as _Mer_lin. What a strange name!

"_Mer_lin? _Muhr_lin! What silly name!" Arthur blurted out, mainly to himself than to _Mer_lin opposite him. He heard the boy cough and shift uncomfortably on the spot at Arthur's rude remark. Arthur looked in surprise; regretting his words, even though what he said was true, it didn't mean it to come out of his mouth.

Merlin turned to leave, not wanting to spend any more time with Arthur, who at this moment in time had already physically attacked him, caused him a fair amount of physical pain and was verbally appallingly rude to this complete stranger, of what would father say? He had a good idea that they weren't going to get along. Merlin was about to walk, storm, off back to his mother, when he felt a tug on his elbow. He looked back at Arthur's face, he was clutching onto Merlin's worn out sleeve looking apologetically at Merlin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Say it out a loud?" Merlin interrupted.

"Yes! Wait, no, no! Of course not!" Arthur's face flushed a vibrant red colour, it made him feel silly and childish, he's never this embarrassed for something so juvenile. He stood there for a second trying to calm down and stop his checks from being so flushed. The more he concentrated the more his checks redden. He gnawed at his lower lip, becoming worried of his physical appearance, feeling awfully self-conscious. Arthur snapped out of his little bubble when he heard Merlin coughed uncomfortably, he looked at Arthur expectantly. Arthur followed Merlin's eye line to where Arthur still gripped tightly on Merlin's sleeve. He immediately let go, mumbling a soft sorry whilst scratching the back of his head, feeling even sillier.

"S'kay" Merlin muttered back. He was started to feel sorry for Arthur, but he couldn't help find his awkwardness utterly and ridiculously funny. Fortunately Merlin's good nature overtook, he felt sorry for the older boy, understanding how that awkwardness felt. Merlin out-stretched his hand and asked, "Should we start over?"

"Please" Arthur remarked boarding out his shoulder, standing up straighter.

"I'm Arthur," the blonde boy smiled.

"Merlin" Merlin grinned back, grasping Arthur's hand and shaking it.

"What a silly name you have." Both of the boys laughed, grinning at each other. Arthur was far too occupied with his latest acquaintance, Merlin, that he didn't notice the weather change once again, the heat rising and the sun coming back out from the grey clouds. This triggered something deep within him, he knew that this new acquaintance was going to be a good one, even if he didn't quite realise it just yet.

And he wouldn't for a quite some years.

_Thanks for reading._


	2. You'll lead and I may not follow

**Story fandom: **Merlin.  
**Characters:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings: **Rated M for later chapters.  
**G****eneral Storyline: **A story, taking course over many years, telling the friendship/relationship between Merlin and Arthur and how, in my version, how it changes as they grow up. It's not as boring as it sounds, i hope.

[UPDATED]

_Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow.  
Don't walk behind me, I may not lead.  
Walk beside me and be my friend."  
- Albert Camus._

It has been a while since Merlin had last spoke. He just kept on rambling on and on about nothing and everything all at the same time. It annoyed Arthur so much, he just _had to_ suggest that Merlin should stop talking, it was only a suggestion, he didn't have to be such a baby about it and sulk. In all honesty it was quite interesting what Merlin was talking about, well that was until he drifted onto a boring, unrelated subject. It's not that he found Merlin boring; he was just finding it particularly hard keeping the annoying oaf happy.

Arthur had gained some information from Merlin, he didn't go into great detail of his home life, only basic information but from what he had heard he had learned that Merlin's an only child, much like he was and he seemed to live near by, if not in, Camelot. It gave Arthur a pleasant feeling to know that someone was in a similar situation as he was. That was, of course, before Merlin started going on about things that Arthur couldn't even possibly care, or want to hear about.

Arthur started to wonder, had he been too harsh? Had he snapped? Or barked? Or bit Merlin like a vicious dog, hurting Merlin with ease? By the way Merlin had reacted he could say yes, yes he did snap, barked and hurt Merlin. But he hadn't said anything _that_ harsh! Maybe Merlin was one of those unfortunate sensitive souls, who are offended all the time and frustrate Arthur everyday. He hoped not but he found it most likely.

The wind had started picking up again, becoming icy making both boys' skin feel prickly and unpleasant. Arthur pulled his sleeves down to his wrists, trying to obtain some warmth. Arthur looked over to Merlin, who had been silent for a quite some time. He followed Merlin in whatever direction Merlin took the two of them. However by the looks of things, Merlin wasn't too sure where he was going. He kept on changing directions, stopping and starting, going back on himself and walking around in circles. He was tense, his shoulders rigid and his fists clenched tight. Arthur gave up on following Merlin and lent against a thin pale tree and watched him instead. It was tiresome just watching Merlin, who was hopelessly trying to find his way around the green wood to wherever it was he was trying to get to.

"Where on earth are you trying to go to, Merlin?" Arthur called over to the scrawny boy, who ignored him for a brief second before facing him.

"I'm trying to get back to my mother" Merlin grumbled, walking past Arthur to the other side of the tree. Arthur twisted his body and faced Merlin, still watching him intently.

"And where would she be?" Arthur asked in slight mocking tone, a grin almost on his lips.

"Camelot. Camelot is where we live," Merlin mumbled, his lips pursed together trying to keep himself calm. _Really?_ Arthur couldn't help think, he looked the boy over once again, he hadn't seen him before, not once, but he lived in Camelot? How strange. But what seemed stranger is that Merlin didn't seem to recognize him at all, the prince of the kingdom he lived in and he didn't even recognize him! _Who was this boy?_He came up to Arthur his feature sharp and body tense he looked at Arthur with a slight glare, an expression in Arthur opinion that was unjust and not needed.

"Do you know the way?" Arthur smiled, walking over to stand next to Merlin. He glanced up at the sky, trying to find the sun, and then he looked around at the vegetation. Merlin frowned at Arthur; did he know what he was doing? Arthur straightened up and looked back at Merlin, he inserted his index finger inside his mouth for a brief second, before holding it up in front of Merlin's face, trying to feel the direction of the wind.

He frowned before smirking at Merlin, using the same finger to point to his right and announce, "It's that way". Arthur didn't wait for Merlin's reply instead; he started walking in that direction. Merlin felt slightly flabbergasted, he had spent ages trying to find the right way back to Camelot and Arthur just _happened_ to know the right way, from sticking his finger in the air! _Who was this boy?_

"Come on Merlin" Arthur called from a short distance away, waving his strong arm in the air, looking back Merlin with a large grin on his face, which in Merlin's opinion was rather smug. Merlin couldn't help but feel, since the first after they collided, wary of Arthur. Where was he taking him? Was he really taking him back to Camelot? Or further into the wood? Was it wise for Merlin to let this stranger to take him back to safety? Could he trust Arthur?

Arthur took a sharp right walking a full circle around a large tree, before carrying on forward. Copying Merlin's previous behaviour, mocking him. He gave Merlin a smug, teasing smile while waving at him briefly telling him to follow after. "You're too cocky for you own good, you know that right?" Merlin called out to Arthur, following his footsteps deliberately side-stepping the tree where Arthur was standing near-by. Arthur smirked at Merlin walking a few paces in front of him.

"It's called confidence, _Muhr_lin!" Merlin ignored Arthur's remark, fighting the urge to mock his words. Arthur was being rather noisy. His steps were shallow and precise but his humming was unbearable. He hummed a tune that Merlin wasn't familiar with, it was short and upbeat and he repeated it again and again, getting louder and louder. Merlin let a frustrated sigh, quickly glancing back at Arthur in annoyance as he walked past him but Arthur just smiled back in triumph, getting the reaction he wanted.

"So, you live in Camelot?" Arthur's asked trying to not sound too interested as Merlin grumbled.

"Yes, with my mother" Merlin said with a sigh, his feet landing too hard on the dry dirt causing a twig to snap, sending a loud echo through the wood.

"And father?" Arthur watched Merlin's shoulders clenched and his pace quicken, ignoring Arthur completely.

"Fine then, don't answer my question" Merlin could practically feel Arthur's eyes rolling against his eye sockets, Merlin took a moment to imagine what that would be like. He pictured when his mother uses a pestle to grind herbs into fine dust in a mortar; the sound of the two harsh stones rubbing against one another causing friction, it always caused Merlin's teeth to go on edge. They weren't standing too close, Merlin made sure of that, he still didn't fully trust Arthur and was uncomfortable with his questions. Merlin quickened his pace once again feeling that he had slowed down. Arthur was fluid and confident in his steps, as if he knew where he was going and was familiar with the ground beneath them, Merlin was envious of that. Arthur's voice was still loud in Merlin's ears, as if it was being carried by the wind.

"So..." Arthur elongated the word, annoying Merlin even more. He plucked a leaf of a near-by plant, ripping into little pieces before letting the broken blade fall, scattering onto the ground. He carried on with this strange action, until Merlin marched back up to him and snatched the new leaf from his hands and through it to the floor.

"Stop it" Merlin glared straight into Arthur's twinkling, light blue eyes.

"How long have you been living in Camelot? Your entire life-"

"For the last three months" Merlin watched as Arthur plucked another leaf from a tree's branch, smiling back at him as he placed the sticky leaf against his dry palm. Merlin rolled his eyes, walking on. Arthur watched Merlin carefully he didn't recognize him at all, perhaps he was one of the peasants in the lower town? Most likely. He was probably poor and without boundaries, that could be why he's not at home with his mother, it must be about mid-day now, or coming close to it. Arthur knew they weren't far from Camelot's gates, but he had some satisfaction from being able to conduct this mission back home, with someone who was completely oblivious to the fact that for the last fifteen minutes, they had been walking in the wrong direction once again. Merlin really has been living for _just_ three months.

"Where did you live before?" Arthur knew if he had more of an insight of the boy's more familiar surroundings, he could perhaps place him better or understand his situation more.

"A small village called Ealdor" Arthur's nose crinkled, his entire face scrunched up in confusion. _Ealdor? Ealdor?_ Was that even in his kingdom? He had never heard of it before. Arthur went into deep thought, trying hard to place the small villages' whereabouts. He would of asked Merlin what direction it was in, which river ran by it, what side of the mountains it was, but by the looks of it, Merlin didn't know his North from his South. Unbeknownst to Arthur, he had had started another annoying habit; picking up twigs and snapping them in half. It set Merlin's teeth of edge.

"I've never heard of it-" Merlin stood in front of Arthur once again, glaring at him, snatching the twig from Arthur's grasp and chucked the twig far away from them.

"I didn't expect you to!" Merlin snapped at Arthur, almost shouting at him. Arthur could feel his teasing nature leave him. He was starting to get annoyed at Merlin, for being so short with him. Arthur was only trying to get to know the poor sod; Merlin didn't have to be so rude about it.

"Okay, Okay, there's no need to be so grouchy!" Arthur huffed and stormed away from Merlin, walking in the _right_ direction. Merlin finally calmed down and followed Arthur further into the wood; the trees were long and tall, dawning down onto the two small boys. Merlin had always loved the wood back in Ealdor, the trees weren't so tall but more dense and twisted, covered in ivy and moss.

The air in Ealdor was always so crisp and fresh, no matter the season or weather. Camelot however smells like ash and iron. It was murky in the town, the air filled with dust and mud, making it sour with a tint of manure and human faeces. However inside the courts, it was cool and had a tint of lavender and jasmine. Merlin had heard that during the winter, it smelled like spiced apple, cinnamon and rich ale. The differences between the rich and poor were definitely noticeable. It angered Merlin seeing the royal family and friends, parade around in their luxuries, whilst the poor work for the minimum they can get and having to watch, wishing for something more, but not being able to have it. It was a tricky subject for Merlin, coming from Ealdor, which was a poor farming village. He didn't fully understand the way of life in Camelot, just yet, but he did know the differences from right and wrong. And this was definitely _not_ right.

Arthur walked in long casual strides humming softly to himself. It was barely audible, a soft relaxing noise that was soothing with long notes and not many key changes, it suited Arthur's vocal range (not that he had much of a vocal range) causing his voice to become very deep and to vibrate. Merlin had a feeling he has heard his tune before, perhaps his mother had sung it to herself after a long night serving in the royal family, Lords and Ladies in the banquet hall. A big difference from earlier, when he had hummed at the top of his voice, purposely trying to annoy Merlin. Merlin started to feel more suspicious of Arthur, than just merely irritated by his frustrating antics. _Who was he? How did he know his way around the wood so well? And why was he so familiar? Where had he seen Arthur before?_ Merlin examined Arthur's appearance. He was slightly taller than Merlin, his shoulders boarder than other boys his age. His complexion was darker than Merlin's pale skin; he was lightly tanned and clear of all imperfections making his skin look smooth. His hair was a mixture of mousy browns and light blondes tones; he looked quite a bit different to everyone else in Camelot; who had dark hair and dark eyes. Another thing that made Merlin feel a bit uneasy around Arthur was, how confident he was. He mustn't be that much older than Merlin, and yet he acted with so much assurance in himself, he seemed fearless. Merlin was envious, but at the same time slightly terrified.

"Do you live in Camelot?" Arthur slowed down his long strides, letting Merlin full in step with him. He glanced at him, thinking his answer over. "Yes. Uh, why did you move?"

"Uh?" Merlin asked, feeling slightly flabbergasted by Arthur's quick answer. Merlin felt slightly cheated; here he was giving suitable answers to inappropriate questions, just to make Arthur happy, while Arthur himself just shrugged off Merlin's questions, without a care!

"From A-door?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Ealdor... And there's no reason..." Merlin mumbled, rubbing his forearm. He felt slightly nervous, the subject of his and his mother's move from their little village, has never been directed at him before. Whenever anyone had asked, his mother would reply with a clear, easy answer. Merlin wasn't as good at lying as his mother, though he hated to admit his mother had lied, well she hadn't lied completely but she hadn't told him the entire truth. Yes, that sounded better.

"Why?" Arthur's clear, precise voice invaded Merlin's ears with a violent echo, leaving him to feel angered and defenceless.

"Because...!" Merlin squawked. His voice had gone noticeably a few decimals higher. Arthur's neat eyebrow rose, he was becoming more and more intrigued in this fascinating stranger, wanting to solve the puzzle that was Merlin.

"Because...?" Merlin hated Arthur's pushing, why was he so keen on having an answer? What any business of it of his? Why was he so insistent on getting his own way?

Merlin glanced towards the blonde on his left. Arthur's handsome head was cocked to the side, staring back at Merlin, excepting more of an answer. Merlin could feel his checks redden in embarrassment and anger. If only Arthur understood what he was asking, what he was _really_ asking. Then again, he didn't know about the rare magical gift that coursed through Merlin's veins. He couldn't begin to understand how difficult it was to keep this, "gift" (as his mother called it) a secret. He will never know how it feels to have magic run through him, to have the power to be able to move things twice his height and weight, from side of his house to the other, without lifting a finger, when he was only a toddler. He'll never understand, especially when he's a possible product of Camelot's cruel expectations. He cannot understand.

Maybe that was why Merlin was so reluctant to warm up to Arthur. Merlin has always been told to keep his gift for magic a secret. That he could only fully trust the people, who knew and expected him for it.

The wind had suddenly become surprisingly bitter. Guilt pained Merlin as he watched, the boy next to him shiver and sigh. Merlin tried to relax his tensing muscles, knowing his emotions were, somehow, affecting the weather. He has always been able to do it. The weather would change according his overwhelming emotions; it was one of the many things about himself that he couldn't control, one of the many reasons why he had to leave his lovely home.

"Well?" Arthur's voice boomed into Merlin left ear. The blonde boy nudged the younger kid. Merlin felt the embarrassment come back, making him nervous. "Because, my mother thought we'd have a better life here! Okay!" Merlin rubbed his red checks.

"Okay..." Merlin started to feel more relaxed. Maybe Arthur was going to stop asking him about his personal life. "Does your mother work?" Merlin groaned, his nerves turning into anger once again.

"Yes... She's a chambermaid. Why?" Arthur let out a noise out of deep thought, nodding his head. However, the expression on his face was slightly odd, his noses scrunched up tight, his light blue eyes keeping focused on his shoes. He looked conflicted, like he was trying to keep something to himself. Or maybe he was similarly trying to keep his disappointment from Merlin. But why should he be disappointment? It's not his mother; it's not his lifestyle. Perhaps he'd expecting Merlin to be a noble prince, dashing and charming in all of his luxuries.

"What?" Merlin asked, watching Arthur closely.

"Nothing... I suppose that's respectable work..." Arthur replied, scratching the back of his neck. Merlin stepped over a large, moss-covered log on the ground. He tripped on it, his toes getting caught on the wood. His hands flung out to grasp onto something to stop his full. Merlin felt something soft under his hands and quickly, without thinking, grabbed onto it and brought it down with him, to the ground, with the twigs and leaves.

"Ah!" Arthur let out a gasp of surprise as he collides, once again, with the hard ground. The twigs snapped loudly under the sudden weight. He groaned in pain, knowing he has been injured, but wasn't quite sure where the origin of his injuries was located. Arthur tried moving, however found it impossible; as there was a reasonable amount of weight upon his body, he knew straight away it was Merlin's gangly figure. Without giving it much thought he shoved Merlin off him. They both grunted as the sudden change, pain shooting through their bodies.

Merlin was the first to speak. He leaned over Arthur's body, looking down at him; his checks flushed red with anger. At first he had one hand on either side of Arthur's waist, before he sat back onto his heels, glaring down at Arthur. Merlin looked so angry, a light layer of mud on his face and brown leaves in his raven hair. He would of almost looked comical, if it wasn't for his continuous glare. Arthur wasn't going to crumble under Merlin gaze, so instead he sneered back at him, batting Merlin's hands away from his side, so he could sit up.

"It is" Merlin finally squeaked out.

"Pardon?" Arthur looked at Merlin as if he were crazy making Merlin physically shook in anger.

"My mother's work... It is respectable! And by the sounds of it, you wouldn't know what work is if it hit you around the face, with a tremendous sign saying; "This is work" You _prat_!" The raven haired boy screamed, causing Arthur is feel slightly set back, surprised by his out burst.

"Tremendous. That's a big word Merlin, you sure you know what it means?" Arthur smirked, leaning back against his elbows, looking up at Merlin and cloudy sky.

"Don't mock me!" Merlin shoved Arthur down against the ground, causing Arthur to yelp in surprise. However he quickly composed himself and sat up, so he was face to face with Merlin, and pushed the other boy back. "You can't treat me like that!" Arthur shouted in Merlin's sweaty face.

"Why not? What makes _you_ so special?" Arthur pondered for a moment, on the prospects of telling Merlin that he was the prince of Camelot. But there was something much more compelling about just keeping quiet, and to talk to Merlin as if they were equals. It's was so pleasing to be able to talk to someone without hesitation, to share his inner, real thoughts than say what's expected out of him. He could just pretend for now, just for now, just until they return to Camelot, it's was better to do that, than go through _that _awkward conversation.

"It's doesn't matter" Arthur muttered, staggering back up on his feet, Merlin following his actions. They patted themselves down, dusting off the mud and leaves. Arthur carried on their long route, his head hanging low, and avoiding Merlin's intense gaze. "Come on, hurry up. I've got to get back to Camelot" Arthur called. Merlin squinted his eyes; he left like Arthur was keeping from him. He watched at the older boy snatched his flushed face, patchy with sticky mud and snore with infected scrapes. Merlin walked in slow steps, feeling uneasy on his feet. He continued to watch Arthur; who look irritated, impatient.

"Oh, come on, hurry up! I've got to get back to Camelot" Arthur barked at Merlin, his voice harsh with high authority.

"Why?"

"Because!" Arthur threw his arms into the air, glaring at Merlin. "I don't want to spend anymore time with you, you idiot!" He snarled, walking abruptly away from Merlin. Not waiting for the brunette to follow or catch up.

"Prat." Merlin whispered to himself, as he struggled to keep up with Arthur. Who was Arthur?

Will he ever be able to Merlin's friend?

_**- your feedback is always appreciated. **_


	3. Unfortunate upbringings

_Update: This Chapter has been edited and slightly altered, _

_Enjoy!_

You come from parents' wanton  
a childhood rough and rotten  
I come from wealth and beauty  
untouched by work or duty

I found you, a tattooed tramp  
A dirty daughter from the labour camps  
I laid you down in the grass of a clearing  
You wept, but your soul was willing

and oh, my love. my love.  
and oh, my love. my love.  
We both go down together.  
**We'll go down together- The Decemberists.**

Arthur gave a shaky sigh of relief, when he and Merlin came across the familiar road to Camelot. The dirt track was comforting as it reminded him that he'd soon be home. The trees were slowly starting to open up, into what Arthur knew was the road down to Camelot's northern gates. The trees were tall; beautiful with bright green leafs, swaying back and forth. They rustled, it was relaxing and mellowed well with the crackling of the dead leafs and twigs beneath their feet; which snapped and crunched.

Arthur was completely ignoring Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. What could Arthur possibly call Merlin, what described Merlin best? He could call him, Merlin, The Mystery? Merlin, The lost boy? Merlin, The annoying oaf, who didn't know his left from his right? Merlin, The idiot? Merlin, The imbecile? Yes, Merlin the imbecile! That had a nice ring to it.

Merlin was too ignoring Arthur. He refused to spoken in such a rude tone! He didn't care if Arthur turned out to be someone of importance; there was no need for such rudeness! Merlin followed Arthur, who walked in long strides, not waiting for Merlin to catch up. Merlin would have crossed him arms over his chest, showing off his annoyance and anger towards the blonde boy. However he was unbalanced enough on his feet already, he needed his arms desperately to keep himself upright. Merlin's feet had always been prone to becoming twisted and unsteady, causing him to fall and injure himself. It was quite inconvenient. He was slowly catching up to Arthur, almost on the older boy's heel. Merlin could feel pride swarming into his fatigued figure. As the pride swelled inside of him filling him up like a fire consuming a forest, Merlin ended up stubbing his toes against the hard ground. He hissed in pain as Arthur stopped to look back at him rolling his eyes with a great effect at him in disapproval.

That's when he heard it, a distant murmur the low hum of footsteps. He could feel it within his skin, the energy radiating itself into his flesh, causing adrenaline to pump itself around his body. He immediately felt alert, focused and ready. "Can you hear that?" Merlin's voice came out low, steady, almost a whisper. He stepped toward the blonde boy holding his hand out toward him, instinctively knowing he'll need protection. Arthur's face scrunched up in confusion as he looked around and then back at the trees ahead. _Hear what? There were no noises to hear, nothing!_

"All I can hear is your panting, seriously Merlin, you sound like a dog!" Arthur's voice was loud. Merlin rolled his eyes, his mouth twisted and tight.

"Shut up and listen! Can you hear that?" There it was again, a low boom, more of a vibration. However this time it was louder, thicker, the beat was finding its way into Merlin's body, tickling his magic. It was more than a boom. The rhythm was almost one like a horse galloping. A horse? Oh no, they were near Camelot! What if?

"I can't hear-"

"Quick! Hide!" Merlin clutched onto Arthur's padded shoulder, dragging him to near-by bush. He crouched down beside Arthur, their knees knocking and their shoulders brushing against the other. Arthur panted into his ear, becoming alert and aware of his surroundings. Arthur sat tensed and focused, like a cat ready to pounce upon its prey. Merlin waited. He closed his eyes trying to fade out Arthur's pants and focus on the slow rhythm. It was like a drumming inside of his body that was circling itself into a tight embrace on his powerful, reckless magic trying to capture it. Merlin breathed erratically, body unsteady and pumped with adrenaline. He moved his hand slightly to readjust his stance, his picky finger rested onto Arthur's hot hand. Merlin took comfort from the contact his magic soothing its way through his body in waves of power instead of storm, thundering down upon him. He finally felt steady, not clumsy at all he was ready for what was out there and what was to come. Arthur didn't seem to notice a thing had changed.

Merlin tried to focus on the drumming and if he focused, truly focused he could almost see them, shimmering polished chain mail and strong armour with flashes of red and gold soaring in front of his young eyes. The flexing of the horses' ripened muscles empathises the beat of the drumming of their hooves. If he focused, his magic could even get the details of their surroundings, or even how many riders there were.

"Uhm, Why are we hiding exactly?" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, breaking Merlin's connection. Merlin sighed, slowly rising from his crouching position into standing. He became aware of the muddy track in front of himself and Arthur with the dead amber leafs upon it and the sunrays casting a golden light onto the horseshoe imprints, marking the hard matter like soft clay.

Arthur easily rose to his feet as they scuffed against the grass, causing the bush to rustle. Merlin made his way to the edge of the shrubbery, where the lime green grass met the soft mud road, looking down the narrow bend for any sign of the knights. Arthur's shallow breaths grazed against the back of Merlin's neck tickling the younger boys ear. Arthur sighed loudly, shoving past Merlin, harshly connecting his thick shoulder to Merlin's pointy one. Merlin grunted, glaring at Arthur softly rubbing his shoulder. Arthur looked both ways of the road before turning back to Merlin throwing his arms into the air. He looked at Merlin with a strange look upon his face; it wasn't smug but slightly mocking, making Merlin feel small. "Well, it seems_Mer_lin, that there is no danger, no threat, no hazard... So why did you just waste our time, in making us blubber in the bush like cravens? ... Hmmm? What do you have to say?" Merlin search for an answer opening and closing his mouth multiple times, Arthur watched Merlin in amusement, loving watching the boy act like a complete div. He was angry with him, but Merlin's ridiculous behaviour was good entertainment. That's when he heard it, the drum of horse's gallop. He whipped his head toward the bend, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the scarlet warriors.

"Hide now!" Arthur shouted, pushing his body into Merlin's wrapping his left arm around Merlin's body gripping tightly onto the right side of Merlin's ribcage, pulling him tight against his own body before he shoved the boy back to where they were moments ago. He twisted Merlin's gangly frame into the strong trunk of a tree; holding himself flushed against Merlin's chest, clutching Merlin's tatty shirt tightly. Merlin hissed as his arms was harshly connected with the tree. They panted into each other's faces, their breath mixing into one wall of heat. Merlin looked at Arthur in shock; who was staring at the road with dangerously dark eyes, trying to ignore Merlin.

Arthur pushed off the younger boy, leaving his shirt crinkled. He steadily walked back to the road with his back hunched, knees bent and his hands fanned out beside him feeling the leaves of the bushes. Merlin was panicking. What was Arthur doing? What was the prat thinking? Merlin could practically feel every move of the horses' muscles, every contraction, every pant of the rider, every bead of sweet trailing down the backs of both man and horse. He could feel it. They were getting closer, just on the bend; he could see them through the trees, why couldn't Arthur see them? Was Arthur trying to get caught? He did seem eager to get back to Camelot; maybe he was going to use the easier way. Merlin couldn't let the knights find him, no after what he has done, he'll be scrutinised thoroughly and brutally punished, oh yes, he'll be punished. Uther does not like magic within his precious kingdom!

The one of the nine riders spotted Arthur, his loud voice calling out to the other riders, alerting them. No! Merlin's mind raced, he felt helpless watching the scene unfold. Arthur seems completely oblivious to the riders. What was he doing?

Merlin head ached throbbing in pain to the same beat of the horse's hooves. He felt as if someone was trying to crack his head open. Like there was someone else in his mind with him. _Merlin... Merlin...You must stop this Merlin; you must keep the Pendragon boy safe._

Merlin could feel something stir dramatically within himself, his magic had finally sparked coming alive within. He felt displaced, unnatural as everyone else around him slowly came to a halt, giving him the opportunity to move freely and pull Arthur to the sodden floor, hiding him from sight. The drum of the horses' hooves became a dissent ring but the vibrations were still there inside his chest, the wind was almost silent, his panting was heightened and his aching body became weightless. It was over within a second, Arthur giving out a high pitch cry as he crashed into the floor, immediately being knocked unconscious. Merlin tucked Arthur away safely, making sure he was comfortable in his unconscious state. He arose and moved toward the riders, who had slowed down and were trotting toward Merlin and Arthur's hiding place.

He didn't know why he did what he just did. He didn't understand what caused him to do it. What was that voice within his head? No, _whom_was that just speaking to him to keep Arthur safe? What type of magic did he just preform? He has never slowed down time before, he's only ever moved things, change the colour of people's hair or enlarge their face features but never has he ever slowed down time or people! Never!

Surely Arthur wasn't hiding from the Camelot knights like he was; otherwise he would of stayed hidden. Merlin was sure that he was more likely to given a searched party, than Arthur, seeing he done what he has done! Uther would never forgive Merlin for being magical, surely he would see it necessary that Merlin was caught and captured for being so careless with his magic. Well, for having magic is the first place was a good enough reason for Merlin to be punished by the king. This was of course if Uther knew... Merlin gulped as he moved towards the first knight, he couldn't believe he was risking his and his mother's life and protecting Arthur like this.

The knight spotted Merlin. He wasn't too old, maybe mid-thirties but he had a sure authority and the other knights watched his moves carefully, copying his actions. The man looked down at Merlin, his light brown hair framing his face. He was rather handsome, his face covered with a prickly beard. His eyes were piercing, bright and blue analysing Merlin. "You, boy! Have you seen a blonde hair youngster, around the same age as you? He should be around here somewhere," he pointed at Merlin, gaining the other knight's attention.

Merlin started to fiddle with the weak material of his top. He wanted to look back at the bush behind him, just to make sure, Arthur wasn't in sight of the intimidating knights, which he wasn't, nor that Arthur didn't match the knight description, which he did. Merlin gulped. He had two options, he could either tell the knight where Arthur was and give him in, which seemed to go against Arthur's unspoken wishes (or was it?), or he could keep quiet and hope they would leave him alone and obey the voice inside his head's wishes.

"N-No, sorry. I haven't" Merlin mumbled out, trying to keep his voice calm and even. The knight raised an eyebrow at Merlin, sighing and readjusting his hold on the leather rains. He looked at one of the blonde knights, who were smirking in amusement his checks rosy. The brunette knight smirked back, scoffing.

"That's okay," Merlin could feel a smile of relief appear on his face. "But should you be out here, boy? Go back to your parents, it's not safe out here for someone of your age." The knight ordered, before nodding to rest of the pack and riding off further into the wood, along the road. Merlin let a puff of air he had been holding. He bent forward, resting his hands on his knees, feeling himself go weak. Merlin couldn't help but feel flummoxed at what just happened. He felt drained and out of place. His magic had finally calmed down and was now safely detained. He should really learn how to control himself; otherwise he would get into serious trouble, just like Gaius and his mother said he would.

Merlin walked back to Arthur, who was lying on his back still unconscious. Merlin tapped the side of Arthur ribs with his foot, feeling slightly angry with Arthur for the situation he just went through, though he put himself there. Arthur groaned and awoke blinking multiple times, before he slowly sat up clutching his head in agony. He looked at Merlin in confusion before asking, "What just happened?" He rubbed his head and checked his hand for any sign of blood.

"You fell and tripped as the knights came. They're gone now though." Merlin looked Arthur over checking for any other sign of injury, as he did look rather disjointed.

"Oh, but how did I end up here?" Arthur looked at Merlin, whom quickly searched his young mind for a reasonable lie. He started to panic but before he could make a complete prat of himself, he easily answered, "I put you back here. Uhm, made sure you were safe and unharmed." Arthur looked at Merlin surprise.

"Oh, well, thank you Merlin," Arthur's hand moved toward Merlin but stopped and formed into a tight fist.

"No problem, Arthur."

Arthur nodded, a smile threatening to appear upon his red lips. Arthur started to stand, feeling much better after the initial feeling of pain had subdued. However he dangerously wobbled Merlin quickly stood up, catching Arthur elbow helping him stand straight. Arthur nodded in thanks and carried on walking slowly, leaving Merlin to blush and grin to himself.

Arthur groaned in pain. He clutched his leg, examining the damaged area. Merlin was quick to his side, looking Arthur's leg over with great urgency, Arthur's trouser was ripped with a large blooded hole indented on his right leg, he dag his nails in the surrounding skin, finally feeling the full pain.

"When did that happen?" Merlin asked, slightly shocked.

"A while back, when you knocked into me. I thought I could ignore it, obviously not." He groaned, Merlin flushed in guilt, scratching the back of his neck. Arthur sighed, ripping the damage area of the trouser leg off, exposing his blonde hair on his tanned leg. He wrapped the material around his leg and then knotting it tightly.

"You should be more careful," Merlin informed causing Arthur chuckled in surprise.

"You're one to talk! Have you not noticed your arm?" Merlin looked down at his left arm, his thin clothing was ripped leaving his pale arm exposed. There was a thin gash, crimson blood oozing out of it and into the material. Arthur came toward Merlin rolling his eyes. He sized Merlin's arms, looking the cut over, before clutching the hem of Merlin shirt.

"What're you doing?" Merlin squawked.

"Oh, come on, it's only a shirt!" Merlin bit his lip, knowing his mother would chase him with a broom, if she found out that let Arthur ruined his shirt, even more so.

"Ugh, I'll buy you a new one, okay?" Merlin bit his lip at the sound of the worn material ripping, Arthur didn't leave much left of the bottom of his shirt, almost leaving his stomach bare. Arthur quickly wrapped the material around Merlin injured arm and tying a knot.

"Thank you" Merlin muttered. Arthur nodded, giving Merlin a crooked smile that caused Merlin to smile back.

They soon entered the northern gates both boys felt relived to be back. They went unnoticed until about half way through the lower town. The towns people looked at them strangely, Arthur in particular, some pointed as others almost bowed at the young boy. Merlin felt like asking Arthur if he knew these people and why they were acting so strangely. Did they all know Arthur? And if they did, why didn't Merlin?

They carried on through the town until they reached the royal court courtyard, which was grand and beautiful. The castle of Camelot was the most beautiful place Merlin had ever seen, the white stone and blue tiles and the strong, tall towers and beautiful curves and straight lines. Gargoyles guarded the courtyard, leering over it with mouths open and fake eyes alert. There weren't many people in the courtyard, however there was a small crowd of people by the marble statue of King Aldrich Pendragon, the first Pendragon to walk on the hill of Camelot and to claim it as his own, he was the founder of the great city. Merlin didn't recognise the people of the court who were short and tin with fine clothing and large jewellery, a vast difference from the starving people in the slums of Barks Bridge in Camelot. There were all men about ten in total, most wearing Camelot's royal dragon crest. They were all surrounding one man, who was talking loudly, thrusting his hands into the air ordering them almost violently. He was rather tall, broad in the shoulders much like Arthur, his skin tanned and his hair dark, he wore lavish clothes of high quality material and design with new leather shoes and gloves.

As Arthur and Merlin got closer to the crowd of men, Arthur reached out and took Merlin's wrist, stopping them from walking. "Arthur?" Merlin whispered to Arthur. He didn't know why he whispered but from the scared look on Arthur's face, it seemed necessary.

"Merlin, there's something I should tell you. I'm-"

"Arthur!" Merlin looked back at the crowd of men, the man that had the shinning leather boots came stomping toward Arthur and Merlin. His arms were out-stretched from his body; he soon came to Arthur, holding Arthur's shoulders tightly examining the boy over.

"Where have you been? Are you alright? You aren't injured in anyway, are you?" Merlin step back in surprise, he recognised the man, now that he was up close, it wasn't Uther Pendragon, surely... Was this the king? Was it? If it was, why was the king worried about Arthur?

"I'm-I'm fine," Arthur's voice came out rather small. He looked at Merlin; he looked so guilty and sorry, Merlin felt as if he was being left out on some rather important information. The elder man rose from his slightly crouched position, gaining his full height. The worry went from his face and he soon his features went tight and strict.

"Arthur, I hope you do understand that your actions _do_have consequences. I sent _two_ search parties for you! Do _not_ do something like this again, do you understand me?" The man's voice was rather scary. Merlin felt awkward, like he was intruding on a child getting disciplined by his parent. He looked at Arthur, whose head was hung low his hands fisted by his sides biting his tongue.

"Yes, father." Father! Father? It doesn't make sense, Arthur couldn't possibly be this man's son that can't be right, "Father?" Merlin blurted out, looking straight into Arthur's blue eyes. Uther jumped slightly, looking down where the outburst came from. He hadn't until then noticed Merlin standing beside him. He raised an eyebrow, looking the boy up and down before turning to his son.

"Arthur, who is this boy?" He asked causing Arthur to blush a deep shade of pink, rushing his finger against his hot cheek.

"This is Merlin." Arthur said, gesturing toward Merlin with his hand. Uther gave out a groan, about to pull his son back into the castle. "He helped me get back to Camelot safely. Without any harm" Arthur blundered on his words, trying his best to keep his father's attention. Uther looked Arthur's current state, his ripped clothes and dirty face, without harm was a bit of wrong way of putting it.

"Without harm, you say?" Uther sighed, looking back at Merlin. Merlin scratched the back of neck, which was something Arthur noticed he did a lot and only when he was nervous. Uther stepped forward, raising his hand toward Merlin shoulder.

"I have to say th-"

"Merlin!" All three jumped and looked toward the interrupter. Merlin smiled as he saw his mother running towards him. She was wearing her normal clothes that she wore when she was working; a simple white dress with a light blue waistcoat, which was thick like a corset. Her beautiful long dark hair was scraped back in a high bun, exposing her defined cheekbones. Arthur now knew whom Merlin got them from.

"Oh, my boy!" Merlin blushed as his mother embraced him. She smelled much like one of the palaces washing rooms, where all cleans clothes were kept to dry, before being returned to its owner, it was sweet and fresh.

"Oh, don't do that again. I could of lost you, I could of lost you!" Merlin glanced towards Arthur, who looked at Merlin's mother with sad eyes. Something about the way she was hugging and kissing Merlin, made Arthur awfully upset. Arthur's eyes flickered towards his father, before he rubbed his face with one hand and took a deep breath.

"Mum, I'm fine... See, I'm fine." Merlin pulled out of his mother's embrace, she smiled gracefully, gently patting his dirty hair. Uther became slightly inpatient and gave a noise, making the women known of his presence.

"Oh! My lord!" Uther watched as the handsome women rose she bowed her head, keeping a hand on her son's shoulder. Uther smiled at the gesture, liking her manners. He waved his hands, causing the woman to smile, as she knew he didn't want all of the fuss.

"Oh no, don't worry..."

"Hunith, your majesty," Merlin watched as the two parents interacted with a certain amount of fondness which was strange for him to see, he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Hunith. I was just thanking your son, for helping the young prince back into Camelot." Hunith gave a gasp of surprise, whilst Merlin caught Arthur's gaze. They share a sad look, Merlin was sure that both of them knew that this was what they ever could be; the son of a king and the one of a chambermaid. The very rich and the very poor. Nothing more. Merlin was certain that this was the closest they ever going to be, he just wished he wasn't right.

"Yes, he did a very courageous thing today. You should be very proud."

"I am," Hunith rubbed Merlin shoulder with affection, it was a shame he wasn't paying her any attention, instead the prince of Camelot. Merlin was brought back, when he felt his mother from his side. He looked and saw Uther standing before him. Uther smiled a strange, unnatural smile, whilst he painfully clapped Merlin shoulder, thanking Merlin. Merlin nodded in appreciation, no matter how much his shoulder stung. He wondered if the king had meant to hurt him or if he just wasn't used to showing affection toward another human being.

"I bid you have a good day," Uther nodded at Hunith, causing the elegant woman to blush and bow.

"Come along Arthur." Arthur hung his head low, as he followed his father past the grand statue and up the steps that led into the castle. Merlin watched as a beautiful girl came from the grand wooden doors. She was quite tall, her shiny dark hair loose, her pretty pale skin stood out against her delicate lilac dress. Arthur stopped in front of her his entire being awkward whilst in a forced conversation with the girl. Uther was watching from Arthur's side like a bird of prey, leering down upon them and forcing them to interact. She slowly tugged at her lower lip with front teeth, before giving Arthur a very awkward one-armed hug. Uther gave an obvious sigh of relief, guiding the girl back into the castle his arm on her back.

Arthur stood there by himself, taking three deep breaths trying to contain his emotions. Merlin couldn't help but watched in awe, confused by what he had seen. Arthur slowly turned, peering over his shoulder and gazing at Merlin. Merlin nodded his head once at Arthur, firm and strong. Arthur graciously returned it, before sprinting into the castle.

Hunith turned her body in Merlin eye line, gaining his attention. "You know, no one saw you... You just panicked, " Hunith whispered softly, so only Merlin could hear her. He could feel himself blush. "I do not mean to frighten you, my love but Gaius is right you should be more careful where you use your magic. Here in Camelot, things are more dangerous than Ealdor... If the king finds out... Well, we wouldn't want that to happen...So please just be more careful, please, for me." Merlin nodded, silently pulling his mother into another long hug.

"It's okay for you to want to practice your magic, Merlin. You've just got to pick the right time and place... You're only safe here if you do." Hunith grazed Merlin's temple with her lips. Merlin would've smiled but he felt himself transfixed, he couldn't help but stare at where he last saw Arthur, on the steps of Camelot, a place where magic was forbidden, as well as many things. Magic was not wanted, neither was an implausible friendship.

"Am I?"


	4. Under the blazing sun

Hello again! I feel I'm getting a tad better at updating, well okay, maybe not... I have finished school, so I have the whole summer ahead of me! Which I'm going to fill with writing, reading, sleeping and losing weight. I'm so happy.  
This is a rather long chapter, which I'm pretty happy with. I hope you like it.  
Please Excuse any mistakes, I hope (as always) it doesn't take away from your enjoyment.  
And, I do not own Merlin... just to make that clear :).  
Enjoy! Oh yeah, We've skipped two years...

"Memories last forever, never do they die. Friends stay together, never say goodbye."  
-Melina Campos.

"Merlin!" Giggled Guinevere, a pretty young girl with short, chocolate coloured ringlets and soft tanned skin. Merlin turned to his only girl friend, she was without a doubt the sweetest and kindest person Merlin had ever met. At thirteen, she was a year older than Merlin and a couple of inches taller. Merlin had the privilege of meeting Gwen (as she preferred to be called) when he and his mother moved into the small, wooden house next to Gwen and her father, two years ago.

Gwen's mother died when she had given birth to her beautiful daughter, leaving Gwen's father, Tom, alone with a child to bring up. Guinevere was very close to her father, she spent all of her days with him, helping him out with his work. Tom was one of the best and only black smith's in Camelot. Merlin often helped out as well, as his own parent had a very busy schedule inside the palace.

Hunith was a chambermaid. She had often served the royal family; The king's ward, Morgana, The king's only son, Arthur and even the king himself. Uther was quite fond of Hunith, he treated her and Merlin well, giving Hunith extra pay for her dues. Hunith also worked for Gaius, the court's physician. Gaius was a kind man, however his good work was slightly laboured by his age and so he needed help with delivering his lotion and potions to the vast royal court.

"Merlin, are you listening to me?" Gwen's light voice, chirped through to Merlin, shaking his out of his day dream. He grinned, leaning into her side, bumping their shoulders. Gwen smiled at him, pushing him away from her. She wiped her sweaty forehead, turning her attention back to her assigned task. Tom stood outside of the small, metal canopy, gulping down some fresh water, wiping his face clean with a damp cloth. He left Gwen and Merlin in charged of watching over the swords, which were slowly softening in the scolding coal. The knights of Camelot had worn away their old swords and now demanded new ones. Tom had been working from the early hours of that day and now required a break, hence why he left Gwen and Merlin on their own.

"No, sorry, what you saying?" Gwen sighed, turning back to Merlin, pulling on her father's thick leather gloves. Gwen bit her lip, before handing Merlin his own leather gloves and waited until he had them securely on. "I asked you to hand me the prince's sword. And if you weren't so thick- skulled, you would of heard me," Merlin rolled his eyes, turning around and searched for the basic metal sword; which was waiting to be branded and moulded to fit the Prince's requirements.

Gwen carefully took the sword off Merlin, she thanked him a very strict manner. Merlin yawned, the heat from the fires was making him fatigue. Gwen placed the sword down safely, picking the required instruments and went to work, preparing for the sword to be alternated. "Let me do that darling," Tom walked to Gwen's side, taking the dangerous equipment off her. Gwen gave her father back his gloves, who patted her shoulder.

"Oh, Merlin, your mother is in need of these goblets for the King. Go and find her, so she's be able to give them to him." Tom handed Merlin a small, wooden box which was nailed together. Merlin nodded, removing his cloth apron and tucking the box under his arm.

"Where's my mother?" Merlin asked, trying to ignore Gwen rolling her eyes.

"Uhm, I'll say, what time of day is it. Well, I'm guessing it's a couple of hours before mid-day, so Hunith should be in young Prince Arthur's room." Merlin groaned, giving Tom a polite thank you, before going out onto the busy market. The sun was beating down onto the busy Camelot morning. Many people were up, trading their goods and selling their wheat and iron. Merlin quickly looked into the window of his house, making sure his mother wasn't there. Merlin sighed, stumbling up the hill toward the palace gates. Merlin trudged on his way past the training grounds, where most of the knights were training and including Arthur himself. Arthur was easy to spot amongst the knights, for one he was a few inches shorter than most of them, coming up to their shoulders, also his beautiful golden hair reflected the sun's light, just in the right angle to make Merlin notice him immediately. The sound of the metal their swords clanging against each other, was annoying and painful to Merlin's ears. The group of young male royalty weren't hard to miss.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at Arthur and his knights. Merlin bit his lip at he watched the fourteen year old, dive toward one of the older men with a spear, aiming for the man's heart. Merlin could hear the man grunt as he dove out of Arthur's way. He patted Arthur on the shoulder, smiling at him, praising the young prince for his good efforts. Arthur nodded smiling back at the older knight.

Merlin tugged at his woollen shirt, the mixture of the scorching burning coal and the blazing sun, resulted in Merlin's shirt sticking to his damp chest and back. Merlin wiped his forehead, using the beads of sweat to keep his fringe away from his sensitive eyes. He could feel someone watching him, he scanned the people around him and noticed it was Arthur's friends. They were group of about five young men, most of which were already in their sixteenth summer. They were watching Merlin with amusement, snickering and pointing at the younger boy. One of them stood up, a tall lad with long dark hair and a growing moustache. He cocked an eyebrow at Merlin, a arrogant grin plastered on his ugly face. All five of them sauntered over to Merlin, as if they were sizing up their prey, ready for the kill.

"Hey, M-M-M-Muhrlin! Where you off to?" Taunted the only boy with light hair, it was almost ginger, the snarl upon his face made him by far, the ugliest one of them all. They crowded around Merlin, using their height to advantage, hovering over Merlin like vultures. They were all sneering, laughing at Merlin, egging each other on with their taunting laughter.

"None of your business." Merlin replied, trying to push past the tallest one, however found it impossible as they had conformed a tight circle around him. Merlin bit down on the inside of his check, as the boys mimicked his reply but in high pitched tones. Their jabs didn't offend Merlin, they never had, they just annoyed and angered him, he didn't enjoy being taunted and teased. However, he wasn't going to curl away like a victim, he had always stood his ground. Apparently not enough though, because they always seemed to want to tease him further, maybe Merlin reacted in such a way, it made them enjoy the experience a great deal.

"Oh, come on M-M-M-Merlin! Be a good boy and tell us what're you doing" All of he boys chanted in agreement. Merlin had started to think they sounded like heard of cattle, all sounding off tune and out of time. Merlin tried once again to push his way past the tallest boy, however the boy pushed him back, fisting Merlin's shirt in tight balls.

"Don't be a girl's undergarment Merlin. Come on, just tell us, or do we have to ask your little friend, Guinevere, is it? Pretty girl, she is. Or maybe your mother, she'll be sure to tell us. Tell me Merlin, is your mother as much of a _whore_, as people says she is?" That was it. That was the last straw. Merlin dropped the wooden box, ignoring the loud clatter and crash it caused. He didn't care if the goblets had broken, or if it landed on one of the older boy's feet. In fact, he hoped it did. For there was so much anger building up inside his body, he didn't care for his actions, not when his magic is coursing it's way through from him, like it was now.

"Do you want to say that again?" Merlin growled into the tall boy's face, clenching his hands into the boys shirt, balling the material up. The boy laughed. That's when Merlin snapped. He pulled the boy toward himself, before throwing him away. Merlin's magic exploded, causing the force of his shove to triple and for the boy to fly through the air, before crashing into the stone wall of the palace. His back cracking against the harsh surface.

The rest of the gang stood in shock. Mouths agape, eyes wide with disbelief. There was a laboured second before, they all went tumbling to the injured boy on the floor. He was groaning and sobbing in pain, trying to gain their full attention. One member of the gang rose to his feet and charged toward Merlin. His awful ginger hair flopped into his red face, his blue eyes bloodshot with anger. His grabbed Merlin by the collar, raising his fist into the air.

"Did you know that _bastards_ like you go to hell?" He snarled into Merlin's face, spitting into his eyes. Merlin chuckled menacingly, smirking at the older boy.

"And did you know that, the way you got that god awful hair colour, is the result to years of inbreeding?" The boy face was practically purple from rage, he raised his arms higher into the air, ready to punch Merlin square in the jaw.

"Unwin, what're you doing?" Both Merlin and Unwin went ridged. Merlin knew exactly who that voice belonged to, he didn't need to turn around and to clarify it, he could feel it within his bones, he could sense it. He knew. He also knew from the look upon Unwin's face, it was stony and much more paler than before. He gazed over Merlin's shoulder to where Arthur stood. Even though Arthur was at least two years younger than Unwin, his authority and position in life, granted Arthur certain control over even the older of knights and their sons. Unwin let go of Merlin staring at Arthur, who was standing shoulder to shoulder with Merlin.

"Merlin here just attacked William. I was just showing Merlin, that he can't treat royalty with such disrespect!" Merlin rolled his eyes, his hands clenched and his shoulders tight. Arthur stood so close to Merlin, every breath he took caused the material of Merlin's shirt to move against his skin. Merlin felt slightly unnerved by the fact that Arthur seemed so relaxed, his shoulders was loose and his face calm.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," Arthur said calmly, smiling at Unwin, who bit his lip looking very angry and upset. Arthur's hand grazed softly against Merlin's for a brief second. Merlin glanced down at their hands, trying to capture the sight of their hands touching, instead he saw Arthur's hand clenched into a tight fist, his knuckled quickly turning white, much like his own. Merlin would of smirked at Unwin from the knowledge that Arthur was annoyed, however not knowing if Arthur was annoyed at Merlin for being so stupid, as to attack one of court's member's sons, or at the group for provoking Merlin to do so, he kept the smugness to himself and kept quiet.

"Now Unwin, bring William and the rest of you back to training. There's still much to learn." Unwin groaned in defeat, glaring at Merlin for one last time before stomping back over to his friends. Unwin and the group walked back to the green field, William wobbling on his feet. Arthur waited until they were far away, he was still standing awfully close to Merlin. Merlin knew, if Arthur wanted to, he could touched Merlin's hand and no one would see or know. But then again, Merlin wondered if Arthur would ever want to do such a thing.

Arthur soon left, walking away back to the field, not giving Merlin an opportunity to thank him or to explain himself. Merlin sighed, bending down and retrieving the wooden box from the floor and tucking it back under his arm once more. Merlin quickly looked over to Arthur one last time, he watched as Arthur slowly walked over to rest of the knights. Arthur looked over his left shoulder, looking directly back at Merlin, giving him a firm, reassuring nod. Merlin returned it without fail, feeling thankful for Arthur's kindness and subtlety.

Merlin carried on with his task. The large stone walls of the palace, shaded Merlin from the unreasoningly hot sun, cooling him off. Even though Merlin got a fair amount of unwanted attention from Arthur's arrogant friends, Merlin couldn't say he disliked his life in Camelot. Sure, he could do without the constant bullying and teasing, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He knew he should be grateful and he was, he had a wonderful life compared to some! He had a loving mother, a house to call his own, a best friend, tasks to keep his days fruitful and food to eat before he goes to sleep. Surely that's enough to one happy?

However, his happy life didn't come without it's complications. Uther for one. Merlin knew from people's talk that, Uther's hatred for magic grew each day, leaving Merlin in a very tricky situation. He knew that there was a unlikely chance of Uther finding out about his magic, however there was still a chance that he still could. Which left Merlin of edge.

Merlin pondered upon the chance of getting found out, as he entered the palace. He turned a sharp left, climbing the beautiful stone staircase, which lead to main areas of the castle. Merlin walked on until he met another pair of stairs, instead of being able to walk down them, he found himself bumping into someone. He looked up and saw the beautiful Morgana, dressed in a glorious blue dress, her lovely dark hair pined back into a bun. Morgana's beauty grew with each day, she was now in her fifteenth summer and was most beautiful female of the court. She looked at Merlin with a startled look upon her striking face, however she didn't say a word. Instead she silently picked the wooden box, which now has once again, found itself on the floor and handed it Merlin. He took it off her and gave her a awkward bow in return. Morgana side-stepped Merlin, a small smile on her large lips and walked off the way Merlin had just came. Her beautiful silk dress floating behind her as she descended. Merlin smiled, feeling giddy from his encounter with the king's ward. It was nice getting attention from such a beautiful girl.

It took a while for Merlin to find his mother, she was, as Tom has said, in Arthur's chamber. Merlin felt out of place when he tentatively entered the grand room. The room was light and cool, the white stone was like the rest of the castle, which made the room airy and have a strange feeling of sophistication; which cause Merlin to feel like a child, sneaking into an adult's room, without permission. The room was square in it's shape and filled with luxurious items. Such as a four-post bed with red and gold bed linen.

Hunith stood over Arthur's bed changing the linen sheets. Her lovely hair was pinned back, exposing her flushes checks and neck. She was wearing her normal wear, her basic white dress with a colourful waistcoat and corset combination. She fanned herself as she replaced Arthur's sheets, which had been beaten clean and left to dry with the lavender, in the pantry. It made the room smell fresh and delightfully clean. Merlin awkwardly walked toward his mother, careful not to disturb her, for he enjoyed watching her work.

Merlin groaned as he stubbed his foot on the rug, switching in pain. Hunith jumped, yelping in shock and clutching her chest. She placed Arthur's clothes carefully on his clean bed, before charging over to Merlin. She softly hit him with the back of hand, trying to hide her smile. "Merlin! Why would you be so cruel, as sneak up on your poor mother like that?" Her tone was light, slightly raspy as wasn't quite over the shock yet. Merlin grinned, scratching the back of his neck.

"I came to deliver you this, it's from Tom." Hunith carefully took the battered box off Merlin, gently pacing it down on Arthur's dining table. She examined it before tugging at the lid, finding it near impossible to take it off. Merlin felt a pang of sympathy for her, which caused his magic to painfully come to life, causing the lid of the box to pop open. Hunith looked at her son with a disapproving look, Merlin just shrugged in return; turning his attention back to Arthur's room.

"Merlin..." Hunith's voice was on edge and Merlin knew immediately he was in trouble. He shuffled toward his mother, she was holding one of three metal goblets, which was dented and bent. Merlin flushed red, tugging at his hair in guilt. Merlin could tell the goblet was beautiful, the silver had been engraved with an intricate pattern, with great precision and skill. It was Tom's finest work, which Merlin feel even worse for being responsible of it's current state.

Hunith rolled her eyes, giving in to inner conflict. Normally she never allow Merlin use magic, however these were meant for the King, Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana, so Merlin would be tremendous trouble if they found out that he treated their property, with such disrespect. So on his occasion and this one only, she would allow her son use his gift.

"Oh, go on then" Merlin beamed, excited with relief. Hunith watched him, fascinated as he concentrate on the goblet, his eyes squinting and then flashing gold. The goblet within her hand twisted and moulded back to it's original shape. She smiled in amazement, the goblet was elegant and shiny, much better than it's previous state. He repeated this action to the other two goblets, then Hunith places them back in the box.

Hunith felt a slight pinch in her chest. She loved seeing her son happy and proud of himself (she too was proud of him) however, she had more pressing matters to talk to him about. Hunith placed her hand on Merlin's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Merlin... I wanted to talk to about what happened today, with Sir Burne's and Sir Carnell's sons-"

"How did you know?" Merlin gaped at his mother, sometimes he wondered if his mother was one with magic, instead of himself.

"I saw from one of the palace's windows. Now I know-"

"It's wasn't my fault! That idiot Unwin and his idiot friends started it!" Hunith gently placed her other hand on Merlin's check, soothing him and reassuring him of her support. Merlin relaxed, looking at his mother in the eye, her love for him undeniable.

"I know my darling. And I do not blame you, they were in the wrong, not you. However I only ask of you, to not let yourself be brought down to their level of immaturity. You could have been servilely punished by Sir Burne and Sire Carnell, if Prince Arthur hadn't intervened. Do you understand?" Merlin slowly nodded his head, his eyes looking down at his mother's simple shoes. He didn't dare look at his mother's face, in fear she's see his flushed checks. Hunith smiled, pacing a soft kissed on Merlin's high cheekbone, turning back to sorting out Arthur's bed.

Merlin bit his lip, trying to concentrate on something else, not wanting to think any further of Unwin. Merlin put his weight onto one hip, picking at Arthur's newly vanished and very expensive dining table. He scratched the back of his ear feeling, once again, out of place. Maybe he should of ask Arthur, before entering his room without permission. It didn't feel right.

"Oh!" Merlin wiped round looking directly at the devil himself, Arthur. Merlin watched him look slightly at Merlin and Hunith in shock, before quickly straightening himself up and adopting his professional façade. His eyes flickered toward Merlin, acknowledging him before turning his full attention to Hunith.

"Prince Arthur." Hunith said, whilst curtseying her head hanging low. Merlin followed awkwardly after, bowing uneasily in front of Arthur; who watched him and rolled his eyes. Hunith picked up Arthur's dirty sheets, balling them up under her arm. "Excuse us sire. We shalln't be much longer, I was just changing your sheets, so please do not let us get in your way." Hunith placed Arthur sheets in a wicker basket, lifting the basket to rest on her hip.

"No, don't hurry yourselves. I was only just coming to change my shirt, then to return to the training ground. Please..." Arthur smiled at Hunith; who nodded in return, placing the basket back down on the floor and tidy away Arthur's clean clothing, placing a fresh shirt to the side on his bed. Arthur glanced at Merlin, he raised an eyebrow to the younger boy, who was chewing the inside of his check, his eyes raised to the ceiling, rocking back and forth on his heels. Arthur wanted to ask Merlin directly what in God's good name, was he doing in his room. However, Hunith stepped beside her son, smiling gently at Arthur.

"Merlin was just delivering me yours, Lady Morgana and the King's new goblets, for the up coming banquet," Hunith gestured toward the tacky box on Arthur's beautiful table. Arthur stepped forward, looking down inside the box. He smiled as he saw three beautiful goblets, feeling very impressed.

"They're lovely." Arthur noted, rolling his eyes as he heard Merlin hum loudly in agreement. Hunith smiled bashfully at Arthur, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "They're the work of the local black smith." Arthur looked up with his eyebrows raised, looking surprised and impressed.

"Are they?" He asked, itching closer to Merlin.

"They are indeed, my lord" Hunith replied smiling, trying to ignore the way her son blushed, as the Prince stood closer and closer to him. "Well, please tell him I am very thankful for his work. They are lovely" Arthur said firmly, looking directly into Hunith's eyes. Merlin bit his lip harder as he felt Arthur's hand touch his, however there was a rough piece of material in the palm of Arthur's hand, which soon found it's way into his. Merlin soon realised it a small piece parchment. Arthur squeezed his hand, making sure Merlin didn't drop it. Merlin licked his lips, trying not to make their interaction obvious to his mother.

"Well, we shalln't keep you any longer, young master." Hunith curtsied once again, tucking the wicker basket into her hip. Merlin jumped to attention, placing his hands into his pockets, titling his head toward Arthur in sign of respect. Arthur nodded to both of them in return, his gaze slightly longer on Merlin than on Hunith. Merlin followed his mother out of Arthur's room. They made their way down through the servant passage, a long spiral staircase which lead straight to the washer's room, where Hunith went straight to work on cleaning Arthur's sheets, not saying another word to Merlin.

Merlin sighed taking in the scent of both dirty and clean clothes, not liking the smell, Merlin left walking out one of the back doors, into the grassland at the back of the castle. The grass was high and thick with meadow flowers; one could easily sit there and go unrecognised. Merlin looked down from the hill, (that the castle sat upon) looking down at the villagers below, all bundled by against the palace's gates. Camelot was beautiful, Merlin thought to himself as he sat amongst the flowers, taking in the sunlight.

Merlin enjoyed the sun a little while longer, before picking the crumpled piece of parchment out his pocket. He unrolled the tanned sheet, ignoring the horrible crinkling sound it made. He scanned the short sentence on the sheet, Arthur's elegant handwriting was familiar to Merlin. Merlin couldn't help but wonder, when Arthur had wrote this and when he decided on delivering it to Merlin. Merlin shook his head, ignoring that thought and read the sentence again.

_Once the sun is south east in the sky, come and find me in our usual place. _

Merlin's mouth twisted, where was south east again? He looked up at the sky, the sun blazing down at him. Arthur once told him that the sun rises in East and sets in the West. Merlin knew from what Tom had told him, the back of Camelot faced East and font faced West, and how that was silly because it was harder for Camelot to see it's enemies coming from the North. Apparently when King Aldrich built Camelot, he didn't know about the positioning of the sun, and thought Camelot was North facing, due to the fact that the mountains were at the back of Camelot, which was in fact East, not south.

"So if I am facing East and the sun is on my right side, then that South East, right?" Merlin pondered on the thought for a moment longer, trying to figure out if he right. Unsure if he was, he slowly made his way to the North gate. Not wanting to take any chances and be late meeting Arthur.

Merlin slipped past the guard on duty and set out into the wood. The trees shown, reflecting the sunlight and provided a pleasant amount of shade. Merlin sighed in happiness, enjoying the sound of the different bird songs. Merlin knew his and Arthur's "spot" was a special, unique area, however he didn't enjoy walking to to it in any weather. It was a awfully long trek, on a summer or winter's day and only just bearable on a spring or autumn day. He groaned at the heat, tugging at his hair.

Merlin was used to tracking down this route, through the wood. Arthur often asked of it, of Merlin. Perhaps once, twice a week? Merlin didn't know, all he did know that over the last two years, he and Arthur had spent a lot of time out here in the wood, discussing anything they pleased, away from the watchful eyes of the court. He didn't know how he and Arthur had sustained the friendship they have, half the time they just annoyed each other. Merlin didn't consider Arthur to be his closest or "best" friend, that was Gwen. But there was something about Arthur, that made Merlin feel safe. He knew Arthur thought highly of him (even if he'll never admitted it,) otherwise he wouldn't request Merlin's company. Knowing that made Merlin feel appreciated, that a Royal member of the court, could any sort of affection for him, no matter how small, it was reassuring. It made Merlin consider himself to be very lucky.

Merlin would of guessed it took almost up to three quarters of an hour, to reach that special hill. But then again Merlin was never good at keeping track of time. He walked out into the opening, the sun blazing down on him once again. He panted as he made his way up the hill, collapsing on his back once he had reach the top. Merlin stretch out his limbs, cool grass blades slipped inbetween his fingers. He took deep breathes, trying to suck in some fresh air, however any breeze was dire. Merlin licked his lips, almost ignoring the sound of footsteps as he relaxed in the sun. He only became worried as the footsteps stop beside him.

"You're early." Merlin opened his eyes and looked up at Arthur, who was looking down at Merlin with sharp eyes. "No, I'm not," Merlin smiled, giving a shrug. Arthur rolled his eyes, sitting down beside Merlin, cross legged.

"Yes, you are. Look." Arthur pointed up at sun, trying to prove himself right. However Merlin didn't follow Arthur's hand, only looked at him instead. Arthur was wearing the pain white, baggy shirt that Hunith had placed out for him earlier, with brown breeches and black leather boots. His brow was damp with sweat, which he wiped off with the back of his hand. Arthur looked back down at Merlin, his eyes glinting his suspicion. Merlin look back at him in the eye. He couldn't help but smile, as Arthur rolled his eyes, relaxing.

"Uh! It's too hot!" Merlin cried, fanning himself with his hand. He closed his eyes, finding it too painful to keep them open. He could hear Arthur shifting beside, standing up perhaps. "Come on, get up, I've got an idea." Arthur ordered, looking off into the trees. Merlin groaned slowly getting to feet. Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbing Merlin's arm, pulling him to his full height.

"Where we going?" Merlin asked as Arthur pulled him down the hill. Arthur didn't reply, but instead tugged Merlin along for a couple of hundred of yards, causing Merlin to become very annoyed. "Stop fidgeting!" Arthur demanded, tugging rather harshly on Merlin's arm. Merlin yelped out in pain, pulling his arm out of Arthur's gripped, glaring at him. "Would you stop it! Stop pulling me along like a child!" Arthur rolled his eyes, stepping over a log.

"But you are a child," Arthur remarked smartly, smirking at Merlin.

"So still are you!" Merlin complained, causing Arthur to chuckle. They walked for a little while longer, both getting tired by the sun's heat. Merlin gasped in amazement as they walked into a clearing. They stood in front of a reasonable seized lake, the water a deep blue. The sun graced it's beauty down upon the water, causing the water to sparkle. Arthur grinned at Merlin's response, pulling at his sleeve to guide him closer to the lake.

"Come on!" Arthur ordered, removing his white shirt, suggesting Merlin to do the same. Arthur was removing his leather shoes, when Merlin decided to start taking off his own clothing. Arthur watched Merlin chew the inside of his cheek, as he slowly removed his shirt. Arthur couldn't help but feel annoyed by Merlin's shyness. Arthur boldly draped his breeches down, kicking them off, trying to show Merlin, that he didn't care about seeing Merlin's flesh. Arthur marched toward the water's edge, left only in his white undergarment. He splashed into the water, relaxing as it cooled him down.

Arthur looked back Merlin, who was fiddling with the lasses on his breeches. Arthur turned around, swimming further into the lake, giving the privacy he obviously wanted. Arthur turned around when he heard Merlin groan, relaxing into the cool water. Arthur swam over to Merlin, smiling at him. Merlin returned the smile, his cheeks slightly red with a blush. Arthur ran his wet fingers through his hair, trying to get rid of the sweat on his face.

"Merlin, can you swim?" Arthur asked, Merlin frowned at him, nodding. Arthur grinned, stepping slowly away from Merlin. "I'll race you to that rock!" Arthur splashed Merlin the face, before bolting off toward a large rock on the other side of the lake. Merlin yelled, swimming after him, trying his best to keep up. Arthur raised his arms in triumph, once he had reach the large black rock with green moss on it, grinning at Merlin. Merlin reached Arthur with an annoyed expressed on his face, and hit Arthur on the arm, stopping Arthur's celebrations.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked, rubbing his arm.

"You shouldn't cheat." Merlin said firmly, glaring at Arthur. Arthur raised an eyebrow, leaning against the rock, turning his body to face Merlin.

"Is that so? Well, you shouldn't have fights with members of the court." Merlin bit the inside of his cheek, also leaning against the smooth rock. Arthur kept his gaze on Merlin, looking at him firmly. Merlin ran his fingers through his hair, scratching the back of his neck. Arthur watched as one droplet fell down the side of Merlin long neck, onto his sharp collarbone and down his chest back into the mass of water. Arthur couldn't help but feel dazzled, by how the sun caused that single droplet to sparkle. It was beautiful.

"It wasn't my fault." Arthur blinked, his eyes snapping to look at Merlin's. The two different shades of blue merging. Arthur explored Merlin's eyes, his brow frowning with interest. Merlin's cheek's felt hot under Arthur's watchful gaze. He wasn't used to having Arthur's full attention, for this amount of time. "It's just Unwin wouldn't leave me alone... And when that other one said-"

"Unwin's an idiot." Arthur titled his head to his side, still looking at Merlin with firm eyes. Merlin nodded, biting down on his lip, looking away from Arthur. Arthur examined Merlin sad expression, he felt slightly surprised that the idiots had upset him so. He pursed lips, feeling angry and disappointed to his fellows. How could they want to treat Merlin with such disrespect? It's Merlin! He's harmless! Sure, he's an right idiot half the time, but overall he was rather interesting. Arthur lowered his eyes looking down, he could just see his and Merlin's feet, under the clear water. He felt an urge to Merlin's pointy ankle with his toes.

"I'll talk to them. Make them leave you alone. And if they don't, I'll talk to my father." Merlin blushed smiling gently at Arthur. He nodded and bit down on his lip, causing Arthur to smile back at him. Arthur looked up at the sun, feeling that they spent enough time cooling themselves off. He tapped Merlin's collarbone with the back on hand, causing Merlin to look at him in confusion.

"We better get back," Arthur said, pointing to the part of the shore, where they had left their clothing. Merlin nodded, keeping up with Arthur as they slowly swam back. Arthur shook his legs free from the water, Merlin following suit. Arthur grab hold of his shirt, tugging it over his head, stealing a glance at Merlin. Arthur looked at Merlin painfully skinny, long legs. He felt himself blush slightly, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his own chunkier legs. Arthur and Merlin dressed quickly, facing away from each other. Arthur looked over his shoulder as he heard Merlin tut, "We're going to get our clothes wet."

Arthur smiled, pulling his shoes on. He felt uncomfortable with his clothing sticking to his wet skin, especially his toes, which were still wet inside his socks. Arthur grinned at Merlin, "They'll dry in the sun." He smiled as he watched Merlin chuckle, his face lightening up with glee. Arthur turned to leave, walking a couple steps before Merlin called after him.

"Yes?" Merlin looked down at the floor, playing with the hem of his blue shirt.

"Thank you." Merlin said firmly, causing Arthur to blush and play with the silver ring on his thumb. Arthur scratched the back of his neck, cursing himself for picking up Merlin's silly habits. He could feel himself beginning to smile, which made him annoyed at Merlin for being able to make him feel blissfully happy and proud of himself, from just two words. Arthur looked back at Merlin, who was watching him with a delightfully pleasant smile upon his face, almost adoringly. Much like a look one would give to a loved one. Arthur shrugged, not knowing a good response.

Merlin walked toward Arthur, still smiling at him. Arthur nodded his head toward the way they arrived, signing that it was time to leave. Merlin fell in step with him, their shoulders knocking. Arthur and Merlin talked animately as they left the lake, saying whatever entered their minds, the conversation flowing from one topic to the next. They arrived back at Camelot in high spirits, separating at the gate, departing as equals.

I hope you liked it. Your comments are always welcomed appreciated. Until next time, merci pour votre temps :)


	5. Entering Sincerity

Hello. This chapter didn't go exactly to plan. There was meant to be far more of it than there is, but I may be going on holiday on Saturday, so I wanted to update something... I shall write the rest of this chapter as soon as possible... Hopefully this is keep you guys satsified for now...  
And if there is any mistakes, please ignore them and please remember I do not own these characters, just the words and the way I have manipulated them...  
Enjoy!

_"There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in."_  
_- **Deepak Chopra**_

"So, why are we here?" Merlin asked Arthur, rubbing his sore arms, looking up at the overcast sky. The atmosphere of the wood was gloomy, especially now that Arthur wasn't talking to Merlin. He had gone into a strange mood, one that Merlin has never seen before. Merlin looked around the wood once again, sighing loudly. It was a rather cold morning, the dew still resting on the rose's petals, waiting to full off. It was Arthur's decision to come out when the sun was still low in the sky, (sneaking out of the castle and to the window by Merlin's bed, tapping on it and waking Merlin up,) casting a light grey-blue colour over their heads. The trees rustled gently in the wind, birds singing loudly; hidden out of sight. Merlin normally loved mornings such as these, he loved staying up all night just to capture them. However today he would have preferred, to have woken up a reasonable time, in his own bed, to the sound of the lively market, than this.

Merlin ran his fingers along the bark of a beautiful willow tree. He lent against it, watching Arthur as he lay on his stomach, a strange wooden contraption in his hands; which Arthur named as a crossbow. The long, drooping tree branches protected them out of sight from passing animals. Which Merlin knew Arthur planned on killing and taking back to his father, which Merlin found repulsive. Arthur's ambition for his father's approval had become an obsession. It made Merlin very angry. How could Uther not feel proud of his son?

Arthur was an admirable young man. He was intelligent, well read, spoke many languages and knew of foreign affairs. He was well trained with almost every weapon known to man and wasn't afraid to fight any opponent. He was interested in the kingdom's business and attended Council meetings, often giving his honest opinion, helping the Council come to an easier decision. He had a way with the people, both young and old, gaining their love with his sense of humor. He was very handsome, well mannered and could easily charm the ladies of the court. He worked hard and stayed focus; however Merlin often said that was just his stubbornness. Most importantly he had a good heart. Yes, he definitely had a good heart.

Merlin scoffed, drawing his eyes away from the back of Arthur's blonde hair. It wasn't like Arthur didn't have flaws, he had a bit too many if you asked Merlin. He was bossy, stubborn, and arrogant, he took himself far too seriously and he was far too good looking for his own good. Merlin glanced out at the lake in front of them, it was completely still, silent, almost dead. Merlin could feel a smile on his lips as he remembered that time, when he and Arthur went swimming in a lake a lot like this one, that one summer where it was far too hot. How glorious that had been. Merlin shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe that was only two years ago. It seemed longer.

"Hunting. We're hunting." Arthur hissed through clenched teeth. He had become quite tired of Merlin. All he did was talk, or sigh, or moan about how his feet hurt or how tired he was. Arthur should have known that Merlin wouldn't be up to standard. He should have guessed. He readjusted his crossbow, turning his body even further away from Merlin's. He didn't want the distraction. Arthur tried focusing his attention upon an elegant herring. It stood about thirty yards away from Arthur, staring at him, unmoving, daring Arthur to make his move. It dropped its long face down to the water's surface, taking a drink, making the water ripple.

Arthur tightens his drip, ready to take the shot, his eyes sharp and his jaw tight. He lowered his head to his hands, getting a better view, his finger tightening on the trigger. A full-grown male herring and a couple of hares should be enough to impress his father for today. It was the first time Arthur had done hunting without the knights. Why he had brought Merlin along for this adventure, he didn't know. Arthur tightens his grip even though he could hear the arrow groaning, ready to be fired. It was a perfect moment to that the shot-

"Hmm, Yes, I can see that." Arthur shook violently, the arrow shooting off into the lake, landing ten feet too short and to the left from the herring. Arthur's eyes snapped up at Merlin, outraged at his poor timing. He looked back at the lake, the herring had gone. Merlin must have seen this as well, because he thought it a good time to comment, "But it seems that you're the only one doing the hunting. Which you are doing unsuccessfully, mind you..." Arthur stood up with impressive speed, hitting Merlin harshly on the arm.

"Hey!" Merlin rubbed his arm, trying to nurse it back to health, glaring at Arthur. The blonde boy sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes at the dark haired boy. Arthur looked out to the lake; the sun was gradually rising casting a beautiful glow upon the still water. Arthur squinted his eyes spotting movement from across the water; perhaps it was a doe or if he was lucky a stag? Arthur tensed his shoulders, ready to take another shot into the woodland.

"You-" Arthur darted toward Merlin, slapping his hand over Merlin's mouth, silencing Merlin's words. Merlin looked at Arthur completely alarmed, his breath tingling against Arthur's skin. Arthur lent forward, entering Merlin personal space, hissing in hush tone, "Be quiet! You're scary off the game!" Merlin batted Arthur's hand away, looking outraged. He raised his gangly arms into the air, waving them about, crying out rather loudly, "There's no game to scare off!"

Arthur huffed, grumbling something under his breath along the line of, 'Yes, there is'. However Merlin couldn't hear him say it. Arthur looked out at the water, paying extra care the bushes were there was a disturbance, finding there in fact no animals in sight. Arthur slumped his shoulder, groaning inaudibly to himself, he hated it when Merlin was right; it made him feel stupid. Arthur could hear Merlin's stomach grumble, he glanced toward him, smiling when he saw Merlin blush. Arthur knew there were some freshly cooked bread and mature cheese within his backpack, which he made Merlin carry.

"You know what, hold this." Arthur held out his crossbow, awkwardly placing it in front of Merlin's chest. Merlin raised his thick eyebrows at Arthur, looking slightly bewildered, not entirely sure how to hold such a dangerous device. "I'm not your servant." Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of one of Merlin's wrists and placing his hand against the thick wood. Merlin immediately held the heavy weapon, eying it with great suspicion. He didn't dare drop it, he knew if he did Arthur would be sure it ram one of his sharp arrows into Merlin's hands, for breaking the poor, deadly weapon.

Merlin glances down at Arthur, who was kneeling beside his leather bag. He took out a clean cloth, unwrapping it to reveal the bread and cheese. Merlin stomach grumbled at the sight of the delicious amount of food, he hadn't had any breakfast. Arthur chuckled, breaking the small loaf in half and dividing the cheese equally. He continued on chuckling, holding his hand to shield his face as the chuckles became a soft rhythm. Merlin frowned at Arthur rather angry at him. What was so funny?

"Imagine if you were my servant-" Arthur took his crossbow off Merlin, carefully placing it down on the floor, "That would be fantastically humiliating for you." Arthur's eyes tinkled in delight, small creases in the corners of his eyes. He laughed once again; a loud, joyous sound, causing his whole body to shake and tremble in glee, his smile widening showing his crooked front teeth. Merlin felt rather angry at Arthur, why did he have to be so difficult, so early in the morning? Why couldn't he just pick to one mood to be in and stick to it? Merlin was far too tired to be dealing with Arthur ever- changing mood swings, they were more of a mid-day sort of thing.

"Oh, har har! You're so very, no, _wonderfully_ clever!" Arthur blushed, trying to contain his laughter. Merlin's face was also flushed, however with anger. Merlin flopped down onto the hard ground, huffing out in defeat, as Arthur continued to giggle to himself. Merlin grabbed his portion of the food, munching on the tasty bread, satisfying his hunger. It was a delayed second before Merlin realized, Arthur wasn't going to join him on the ground. He looked up at Arthur. Arthur was, instead, staring off into the direction of the willow's branches, grinning to himself.

"What are you doing?" Merlin glared at Arthur. "Are you picturing me being your servant?" Merlin asked outraged, glaring at Arthur practically growling as Arthur giggled. Arthur glanced down at him, his cheeks rather rosy. "Maybe." Arthur muttered, biting down on his lower lips, dragging his teeth along the surface, trying to subdue the hilarious images inside of his head. Ones of Merlin swiping out the stables, mopping his floors and cleaning his clothes... He found it rather amusing. "Oh, stop it!" Merlin huffed, pulling at Arthur's trouser leg, forcing Arthur to sit next to him. Merlin handed Arthur his share of the food, refusing to look at him, whilst the boys munched on the tasty snack.

A moment went by neither of them feeling the need to speak, whilst they ate their food. Merlin licked his lips, brushing the crumbles away from his lap. He glanced at Arthur, who was sitting staring into space, deep in thought. Merlin frowned, turning his body to stare at Arthur, analyzing his expression without any shame. Arthur sat with his shoulders hunch, his jaw tight as he ate the bread and cheese; his hands were stiff and broke of the chunks of the food with great difficulty. Arthur tutted to himself finding what he was thinking about utterly preposterous. Merlin chewed on his bottom lip, trying to decipher Arthur thoughts. What did Arthur find so preposterous, that he wouldn't even want to talk about it?

Merlin shuffled his body a tad closer to Arthur (as graceful as he possibly could,) bumping his and Arthur's knees together. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Merlin. His eyes were wide, so child like, innocent and pure. He looked straight in the eyes, before his gaze traveled downward to Merlin lips for a brief second; he then looked away blushing. That was most odd. What had he been thinking about? Merlin now knew Arthur wanted to talk about something. Maybe this something (which causes him a great deal of trouble) was the real reason they came out to this beautiful lake, at a god-awful unreasonable hour.

"So, why are we _really_ here? It's not just for hunting, I know that." Merlin asked, knocking their knees once more. Arthur sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees, pinching the bridge of his nose. Merlin frowned once again, feeling slightly confused by Arthur's antics.

"I suppose I should talk about it already." Arthur sighed, taking a deep breath in through his nose. Merlin nodded, "Yes." it was a simple answer, however somehow it meant a lot.

"There's something that has been troubling me, for quite some time now and I wondered if you would feel obliged to help me with it." Arthur said, gesturing heavily with his hands, making Merlin know that this conversation was going to be serious one. "What is it?" Merlin asked his voice soft and his eyes transfixed on Arthur.

"My father told me the week that just passed, that he's going to start planning my engagement to my future wife." Arthur lent back against the tree, needing the physical support. He didn't need to look at Merlin to know his expression, he knew that Merlin would be outraged; mouth and eyes open wide, looking rather shocked and stupid. "But you're so young!" Merlin cried his voice high with surprise. Arthur would have normally smirked at him, pulling attention to the stupid sound, however found that it was the wrong time.

"Not necessary," Arthur turned his body towards Merlin. "My father has been generous; he could have started this progress when I was thirteen. However he has waited until now, so I was old enough to understand." Merlin scoffed, looking down at his hands as he mumbled, "I don't think that's generosity. That's convenience." Arthur swallowed the saliva in his mouth, pretending he didn't hear what Merlin just said.

"Young princesses and their fathers are going to be brought to Camelot from now on. The princess that my father likes the most and whose father likes me well enough will be my wife. It could be at any time, this month or in ten years from now..." Arthur gestured his animatedly once again, face frowning, eyes filled with misery. Merlin studied his face for a moment longer, before turning away, resting his shoulder against Arthur's. It was his way of showing support, when he didn't know what to say.

"Does that worry you?" Merlin asked, turning his head to see Arthur's reply. Arthur lent forward again, pinching his nose. He nodded his quiet as he answered, "Yes." Merlin bit his lip not sure what to say, finding this area was out of his knowledge. Minutes went past as the two boys sat in silence, both deep in thought. Merlin looked out to the lake; the sun was higher in the sky now, making the water shine and the temperature to rise. There were more birds out flying over the lake, amongst the other woodland creatures. It was so peaceful, just the two of them with the beautiful nature surrounding them.

"Merlin, have you ever been kissed?" Merlin snapped his head to look at Arthur, his eyes ablaze. What type of question was that? Merlin studied Arthur's face for an answer, however he didn't get one. Arthur looked completely relaxed, his shoulder slumped and expression soft. If it weren't for the deep blush on his cheekbones, Merlin would have been worried. "O-on the mouth?" Merlin asked tentatively, needing confirmation before answering.

"Yes." Arthur nodded his deep voice soft to Merlin's ears. Merlin looked away blushing. He bit down on his lower lip, feeling slightly nervous about the choice of conversation. Merlin found it hard to find his voice, his throat tight and sore. He wasn't used to talking about such things, he never had the opportunity. He couldn't possibly talk about it to his mother; he tried once with Gwen however, she mumbled something incoherent before running off blushing. He didn't feel comfortable enough talking to Tom about it, and he didn't have any other male friends apart from Arthur, and well, he and Arthur never found the time to talk about such silly things.

"No..." He answered slowly, his voice low. Arthur pursed his lips, nodding his head, blushing further. There was something about his expression, which made Merlin look at him more closely. What was it? It was a peculiar look, one of almost relief, like Arthur was relieved about something. Pleased with what he had just heard. But why would he be happy with that information? Unless... "Why, have you not?" Merlin watched as Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, giving out a shaky sigh.

"No. And seeing as I'm going to be introduced to many princesses from now on, I think it would appropriate for me to be knowledgeable in that area!" Arthur voice was a couple decimals higher than usual, his speech rushed. Arthur pinched his nose once again, not wanting to look at Merlin, in case Merlin decided to mock him.

"I agree." Arthur looked up at Merlin, slightly surprised by his answer. "You do?" He asked, feeling oddly shy about the whole ordeal. Merlin looked at him in the eye, his face soft and calm. "Well, yes, I do. It's best to be prepared than to be embarrassed." Arthur looked down at his hands, feeling far too vulnerable under Merlin's gaze and instead found interest in his ring.

"Yes, that's a good point." Arthur said softly, causing Merlin to smile. Arthur looked at Merlin feeling suspicious, he squinted his gaze, focusing purely on Merlin. "Aren't you going to laugh at me?" Merlin looked Arthur confusion, cocking his head to the side.

"Why would I laugh?" Arthur shrugged, looking away feeling slightly embarrassed. "No you do know, tell me." Merlin pressed, making Arthur sigh in frustration. "Because, I am on the verge of becoming a man and I still haven't been kissed. Isn't that laughable?" Arthur didn't dare look at Merlin, not wanting to know what he was thinking, he was feeling utterly embarrassed.

"Well, not really... I mean you haven't had a lot of opportunity. There aren't many girls in the court and if there are, they never stay for long. The only one that stays long enough is Morgana and wouldn't believe you would want to kiss her, she's like your sister!" Arthur rolled his eyes, his fingers felt itchy; he wanted nothing more to smack Merlin on the head to shut him up.

"Merlin..." Arthur's drone voice, made Merlin stop his rambling. "Okay, I'll stop..." Arthur smiled softly to himself, feeling slightly more relaxed in the silence. "Good." Neither of them talked for another couple of minutes, this silence was far more relaxing than the last, it was less awkward.

Merlin sat there contemplating on whether he should speak. He rather confused about the conversation they just had. Why had Arthur brought it up? Had he just wanted to know Merlin's never been kissed for moral support? Or has it got something to do with all the princesses, that going to be flaunted at Arthur for now on?

"Arthur... What has this got to do with me?" Arthur went ridged. He looked directly at the lake, not feeling confident enough to look at Merlin. Arthur played with the ring on his tanned finger, a deep flushed spreading from his cheeks to the back of his neck. He ran his fingers through his hair once more, feeling uncomfortable under Merlin's watchful eye. "Well, you see...I was wondering, if you would... I...You know what, forget it..." Arthur's wiped his sweaty palms on his breeches.

"Arthur..." Merlin tugged on Arthur's shoulder, trying to gain his attention. Arthur shrugged him off, "No, forget I said anything." Merlin put his hand back on Arthur shoulder. Arthur abruptly stood, his shoulders hunched and his arms awkwardly hanging by his sides. Merlin looked up at him in surprise, what was the problem?

"Wait a second!" Merlin rose unsteadily to his feet. He walked hastily toward Arthur; he grabbed hold of Arthur's strong shoulder holding the boy in place. Arthur's muscles had started to twitch under Merlin's hand, from being clenched so tightly. Arthur easily shrugged off Merlin's hand, picking up his leather bag, "Let's go back..." Merlin felt completely shocked by Arthur's erratic behavior. Arthur moved to pick up his crossbow from the floor, however Merlin stood in the way. Arthur sighed, he went to walk around Merlin, and however the younger would move to stand in front of him, every time he moved.

"Hang on a minute! What's the matter? What were you going to ask me?" Arthur couldn't bear to look Merlin in the face, he sounded so outraged, so upset, so confused,and that looking him in the face would be painful. All that Arthur wanted was to forget all about this conversation, forget it ever happened. Why had he brought it up? How could be so stupid? Of course Merlin would want to know, the disgraceful thoughts were running through his mind. Of course he did, it was Merlin! Merlin always wanted to know as much as he possibly could. It was just how he was.

"You would say no! And if I were to ask, it would ruin everything. So it's better I do not." Arthur tried to appeal to Merlin more logical side (if he had one,) hoping that Merlin would try and understand that, Arthur was being thoughtful. However Merlin was being just as stubborn as Arthur, he was refusing to let this go. He was so determined to know what Arthur was thinking. Which he knew, he just _knew_, Merlin would regret asking to hear after he's heard it. He was right, wasn't he?

"You don't know that. If you don't ask me, you'll never know what my answer is." Merlin moved slowly toward Arthur, standing in Arthur's personal space. He looked up at Arthur from under his long, thick eyelashes. His head slightly cocked to his left, he body leaning in toward Arthur's. His voice was rather soft, relaxing and reassuring to Arthur. Perhaps Arthur been wrong; perhaps he could tell Merlin. Maybe Merlin would take it well and maybe do what Arthur tells him to do. Perhaps he'll be a better friend, than Arthur ever thought he could be. If he never told Merlin his thoughts, how could be possibly know Merlin's?

"That is true." Merlin nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looked rather eager now, pleased himself for being able to persuade Arthur. "Yes, it is... So what did you want to ask of me?" Arthur nervously licked his dry lips, the blush on his checks reddening. Merlin watched him closely, his eyes bright with excitement of the unknown. He was breathing slightly faster than normal, as was Arthur, however for different reasons. Arthur stood feeling hot and uncomfortable; he hated being under so much pressure and having so much attention from one person. That was one of the things he liked about Merlin, he didn't seem to put pressure on Arthur, he never expected the extraordinary, and only what Arthur had to offer. Arthur gulped once, looking down at Merlin's new white shirt as he mumbled, "I was wondering, if, if you would be willing to kiss me. As a friend. Just so I'm prepared."

"Oh!" Arthur looked up at Merlin. He was looking over Arthur's shoulder, to the still lake. His eyes were vacant, his mouth slightly agape and his cheeks flushed with a crimson tinge. Arthur bit on harshly on the inside of his cheek, punishing himself; Merlin didn't have the look of someone who wanted to help. How could he been so stupid?

"See! I shouldn't have said anything!" Arthur turned to leave, far too embarrassed to even be in the same breathing space as Merlin. Arthur went to pick up his crossbow from the ground, when he felt a tug on his wrist. He looked back at Merlin, who was gripping his wrist tightly, his eyes filled with concern. The sun's rays peeked through the elegant branches of the willow tree, shining upon Merlin's attractive face. It hit the sharp angles of Merlin's face in just the right way, causing then to stand out, he looked angelic.

"Wait, No... I-I'll do it..." Arthur's expression softened, his eyes widening in astonishment. He looked back down at Merlin's hand, which was still firmly holding his wrist. Arthur briefly took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the contrast of their skin. His natural golden tan and Merlin's lovely milky pale skin; they looked _nice_, next to each other.

Arthur blinked, coming back to reality. Had Merlin just agreed to kiss him? Or had be imagined it? Arthur felt a tinge of guilt go through him; would his father disapprove of him for kissing another boy? Uther had taught Arthur from a young age that, _that_ wasn't the sort of thing _good_ princes do. And Arthur agreed, this wasn't what _good_ princes do... But this was _Merlin_, surely he was the exception? And besides it would mean nothing more than a friend helping out another friend. He wasn't attracted to Merlin, yes, he understood that Merlin was slowly becoming an attractive human being, but that didn't mean Arthur had to find him attractive to kiss him. Merlin would keep it a secret, Uther would never find out! Disobeying his father for a brief moment was the price Arthur was willing to pay for some help from a friend. Besides girls were _far_ prettier than boys.

"You will?" He asked, letting Merlin gently pull him to Merlin's personal space. Merlin nodded at him, nerves present within his eyes. He licked his lower lip moistening it, looking down at his and Arthur's hands, his cheeks even redder. Arthur in front of him, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip; they may not be touching, but they parallel. And in all honesty, Arthur never felt so exposed in his entire life. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling awfully self conscious. He loudly cleared his throat, Merlin doing the same. Arthur peered at Merlin; he had his strange expression on his face. He lips were slightly open, his face hot with blood and his breaths laboured. Arthur wondered what was going through his mind right now; how was he mentally preparing himself, for what they were about to do. Arthur wished he could be calm however he found nearly impossible, how was he to be expected to be calm, when he was about to kiss his best friend... His _male_ best friend... Something didn't seem right about it.

Merlin tugged at Arthur's wrist, edging him closer towards his body; obviously finally ready to kiss Arthur. Arthur looked at him with slightly heavy eyes; he more than nervous, he felt unbelievably unsteady and unsure about himself. What if he was a terrible at kissing? What he ends up hurting Merlin somehow, or completely repulse him and Merlin decides to never speak to him again? He couldn't let that happen.

Arthur titled his head to the opposite of Merlin's; their nose's brushing against one another's. Merlin's eyes were firmly shut, which Arthur copied, feeling it was the best thing to do. Merlin's breath was hot against his face, making the situation feel far too real. Before he could panic, he felt Merlin's soft lips against his own. They stayed there, waiting for Arthur to apply pressure. Arthur gingerly perused his lips keeping them firmly against Merlin's. It was a strange sensation; to kiss another human being. It gave him a sense of comfort, excitement, embarrassment and a feeling it only ever felt a couple of things before; where his hormones would heighten and take over his body, making him feel light headed with need. Arthur finally pulled away from Merlin's lips. The sound of their lips departing was loud; it reminded Arthur of chickens clucking. His eyes fluttered open, his lips releasing the breath it had been holding. He looked at Merlin; he looked so lovely and _different._ He slowly opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked into Arthur's. He looked dazed, slightly out of it. Arthur could sympathize.

"We, uh, sh-should do that again... To make sure we did it r-right..." Arthur felt rather silly trying to get Merlin to kiss him again. He didn't know why, but kissing Merlin wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be. It was rather enjoyable. Merlin large lips felt right against his; not too small, so it felt like he wasn't kissing anything, but not too big, that it felt like he was being smothered. They were big enough to feel comfortable. They were just right, in a way. Well, they did belong to Merlin, so maybe that was their downfall.

Merlin nodded at Arthur, his eyes already shutting and his head itching toward Arthur's. Arthur copied his action, their lips soon meeting again. They kept their lips against each other, until the need to breath became a problem. Merlin quickly opened his mouth, inhaling a mouthful of air before pressing his lips back against Arthur's. Arthur repeated the action himself, feeling that it was most different. In fact he preferred it, he liked the pressure of the Merlin' lips leaving his own before returning again, making this feel almost pleasurable. Merlin seemed to agree with Arthur, because he started to repeat the action against Arthur's lips. Arthur nervously did the same, however found it hard to match Merlin's rhythm; he couldn't quite get it right.

Arthur scrunched up his eyes, starting to feel annoyed with himself; he so desperately wanted to get this right. He fisted Merlin shirt in need of the support, Merlin's free hand grab hold of Arthur's elbow. Merlin's other hand had slowly found its way into Arthur's. From where he had a firm grip on Arthur's wrist, he drifted it down in Arthur's hand and lost himself in Arthur's grip. Arthur soon got the hang of brushing his lips against Merlin's and soon found he could quite easily kiss Merlin. They kissed for a moment longer; it was becoming more fluent and pleasurable. Arthur felt something hitched inside his throat; he felt the need to make a sound, just so Merlin knew what he was doing was greatly appreciated.

Merlin moved a bit closer toward Arthur, their chest brushing against one another, when there a loud snap to their right. Arthur wiped his head toward the sound, becoming alarmed with surprise. He held on tightly on Merlin's hand, his eyes darting around to look for whatever made that awful sound. The branches of the willow were slightly disturbed, the brushes behind them still rocking. Had someone just seen them?

Merlin looked at Arthur feeling slightly out of sorts. Arthur soon looked back at Merlin, deciding nothing was wrong. He stepped back from Merlin, letting go of his hand and shirt. The need to kiss Merlin had passed and was now replaced with embarrassment and a awkward amount of vulnerability. He offered Merlin a small, shy smile, which Merlin returned running his finger through his hair and fanning his flushed cheeks. He and Arthur stood there for a second, trying to make their hormones return to normal. Arthur was finding it more different, due to his age. Arthur waited for a moment longer for his heart to stop thumping painfully against his chest, before he picked up his crossbow and lent it against his shoulder. He turned to Merlin handing him the leather bag, a grateful smile on his face. Merlin hung the bag on his shoulder, smiling gently at Arthur.

Arthur gulped, clasping Merlin shoulder, looking in straight in the eyes, "Thank you Merlin. You're a good friend." Merlin nodded silently at Arthur, looking down at his feet. Arthur walked toward the willow's branches, pulling them aside with one arm, turning back to Merlin saying, "Merlin, don't tell anyone about what happened today, because if you do, I will kill you." Merlin smiled, nodding at Arthur as he walked through the safe force field that the branches had created.

Never before he thought he would have to keep something like _this, _a secret. Never. Merlin wondered _why_ he had to keep it a secret, just for a second, because he knew without a doubt he had too. Was it because Arthur was a prince and his father wouldn't approve him kissing a servant's son? Or was it because Arthur was his friend and friends do not kiss? Or maybe because Arthur was a prince and all princes married princesses? Or was it because Arthur was a boy and boy's kissing boy's was frowned upon? Or was it perhaps, _all_ of those reasons? Merlin his shook his head, letting it go, he didn't want those thoughts to ruin his time with Arthur. For the time he spent with Arthur was precious and he felt that this day would a day he'll remember for a very long time to come.

I hope you enjoyed it... Any questions to want to ask me, please do. and I love reading any reviews, long or short! Good tidings fair readers :)


	6. Treachery

_-_I dont own these chacters, just so you know.

_My anger escalates in the dark.  
And I will fight you with all my heart  
I will forbid you from committing any sin  
And I hope you'll forgive me for everything,  
I have done._

_And maybe one day we'll meet again,_

_we will hopefully put all of this treachery behind us.  
We'll learn how to forgive each other for all this pain.  
But that will not happen,  
until we meet again._

_~ Me._

"Well, I'll just leave then!" Merlin stopped in mid-step. He had finally returned to his house (after a day filled with chores and work, and of course the morning he'd spent with Arthur); the sun was beginning to settle and the air was chilled. He tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear, craning his neck to look at Gwen and Tom's door. He caught a glimpse of Eylan, Guinevere's elder brother. He was tall and rather handsome; his cheekbones were sharp and his skin smooth and rich with colour. Eylan was eighteen, three years older than Gwen. Merlin rarely saw him, for Eylan hadn't spent much time with his family in last couple of years. Merlin was reassured by Gwen that Eylan was a good young man, he just had his difficulties.

"Maybe that's for the best!" Merlin flinched, it was rare for Tom to raise his voice; it was rather scary when he did. Merlin placed his hand on his front door, pausing to overhear more of the argument. He would have scolded himself mentally; however Merlin was convinced that the reason for his nosiness was his general affection and concern for Gwen and Tom.

The worn-out wooden door slammed open, revealing a rather angry Eylan; he was stiff in the shoulder and tight in the jaw; a look that reminded Merlin every much of Arthur. Eylan stood much straighter when he came face to face with Merlin, his nose scrunching up in displeasement; making Merlin feel very small. Eylan huffed in frustration, hurling his large traveling bag over his shoulder, storming off toward the market; where many townsmen had starting packing away. Merlin looked down at his shoes, his shoulders sinking, feeling he had imposed into something rather private.

"Eylan, wait!" Gwen stood at the edge of the fresh hold of her house, staring out to the busy street, as others were staring in; trying to grasp why she was so upset. Merlin's face scrunched up in sympathy, he gently placed a hand on her delicate shoulder; her beautiful, curly hair tickling his hand. Gwen looked up at her closest friend tears trailing down her flushed checks. Merlin pulled the older girl into a tight embrace, patting the back of her head; his obvious affection was radiating from his being and filling her with reinsurance.

"E-eylan's left for good. F-father doesn't want him to return." Gwen sobbed into Merlin shirt, chocking into the worn material soaking it through to his warm skin. Merlin took the initiative to guide the poor girl into his house, placing her on one his mother's comfortable chairs, wrapping a small rug around her petite shoulders. He knelt down before Gwen; rubbing her arms soothingly until she calmed down, her sobs turning into smalls sniffles. Gwen whipped her wet face taking deep breathes.

"What can I get you?" Merlin asked in soft voice, taking Guinevere's shaking hands into his own. Gwen bit her lip, tucking her curly hair behind her ear. "Not that your attempts to comfort me aren't helpful, Merlin, they are! Oh gosh, I don't mean to say that you aren't helping, because you are! Oh, please don't take this the wrong way-"

"Gwen, what do you want?"

"Oh, yes of course. C-could you find your mother for me please? She always knows what to say and I find it easy to talk to her... 'Cause, you know, she's the only mother figure I've ever had and I-I-" Gwen hid her face from Merlin, sobbing again. "I just can't handle losing another member of my family." Merlin wrapped his arms around Guinevere's shaking form, cradling her head against his bony shoulder.

"I'll go find my mother. Will you be okay by yourself?" Gwen nodded against Merlin chest, her hair tickling his neck. Merlin stood up from the chair, checking Guinevere once over before leaving his house and heading toward the castle. The sun was beginning to settle, casting beautiful shades of pinks and purples and sparks of gold into the sky. The air was fresh and cold enough to cause Merlin's skin to tingle. Merlin walked past the training grounds, however to find that his route was blocked by handful of arguing youths. Recognizing the youths to be the normal choice of bullying idiots that pick on him, Merlin decided to take another route; around the back toward the wash rooms.

The alleyways were tight and complex; covered in rat droppings and other faeces belonging to other animals. Merlin choice to go down the cramped gaps between the backs of many houses; only children and thin adults could fit down these tight gaps. And thanks to Merlin's lean physique he found the gap manageable. Merlin finally reached the meadow that leads to the castle. The sun had nearly set, casting dark shadows upon Camelot. Merlin rubbed his arms finally starting to feel the cold.

Merlin wanted to glance over his shoulder; he had an uneasy feeling that someone was following him. He quickens his step feeling unsteady. The grass behind him rustled; Merlin's magic made it easier for him to decipher the difference between a natural sway of the long grass and a disturbance. The rustling of the grass and the cracking of the twigs weren't natural and Merlin was far too light footed to cause such a disturbance. Someone had to be following him.

"Oi, Bastard!" Merlin went ridged; out all of the people that could be following him, it had to be Unwin Carrell, the arrogant eighteen-year-old who loved tormenting Merlin. Merlin tightened his hands into fists, his arms swinging beside his body in long stiff lines.

"Don't ignore me when I am talking to you!" Unwin grabbed hold of Merlin's arm, shouting loudly into Merlin's ear. Merlin stumbled backward as Unwin pulled the younger boy toward him. Unwin held Merlin by the shirt pulling the weaker boy towards him, trying to intimidate him. Unwin had grown into a rather tall and muscular adult; he was perfectly built to become a knight. He was much taller than Merlin, wider as well; Merlin cursed his mother for giving him such a slim frame. He tried to get rid of the lump in his throat, instead pursed his lower lip, tilting his chin upward toward Unwin, showing him that he wasn't scared of him, even though he was.

"People like you should be hung for such rudeness! I am a member of the court; you should show me the respect I deserve!" Unwin snarled into Merlin face; his breath was rather foul, Merlin came to the conclusion that he had a rotting tooth and it was affecting his breath.

"I wouldn't agree-"

"Show me some respect!" Unwin screamed shaking Merlin's small frame, causing Merlin's chin to painfully hit his chest. "I have somewhere I must be!" Unwin's ugly face scrunched up in rage, he yelled as throw Merlin on the ground. Merlin yelped in pain, the air was forcefully taken from his lungs, causing him difficulty breathing. "See this is where you deserve to be_Merlin, _on the ground with the rest of the dirt!" Unwin shouted, kicking some of the long grass, meadow flowers and mud onto Merlin's stomach.

"What is it that you want?" Merlin asked with a deep frown on his face; he was trying his best to keep calm, not wanting to anger Unwin any further. Merlin cringed as Unwin's face darkened; a certain sinister glint in his pale blue eyes. Merlin avoided his glare not daring to look him in the eye. "I want to see you humiliated, I want to see you hurt. And have everyone feel disgusted by you!" Merlin's clenched his teeth together, causing his entire face to darken with a ugly, fierce expression.

"How are you going to do that?" Unwin smirked, his eyes not leaving the younger boy as Merlin stood up. "I'm going to reveal you for what really are..." Unwin advanced onto Merlin, "A freak!" He spat. Merlin broadened his shoulders, trying to hide his fear, however his timid voice gave him away. He wasn't scared of Unwin per say, but more of what Unwin knew and what he was going to do with that information. "What are you talking about?" Unwin smirked and howled an awful, mocking laugh; his disgusting breath hitting Merlin face with a repulsive amount of force.

"I wonder how your mother could love you!" Unwin spat at Merlin's face, gaining delight when Merlin clenched his fists and glared back at him. "First you're a bastard, which stopped you from ever going to heaven! And second, you filthy little freak, does your _darling_ mother know that you sneak around kissing _boys_ in the forest?"

_No!_

Merlin felt the world around him stop. The dread and surprise rushed over him with such force, it felt like someone punched him in the stomach leaving him winded. "What-How?" Unwin laughed once more; that evil laugh that pierced right through Merlin. Unwin stepped toward Merlin loving the feeling of superiority he got when Merlin was at his most vulnerable. "I saw you by the lake. I was out hunting, you know trying to get some extra training and there I saw you under the willow tree, how sodding romantic!" Merlin cringed. "I should feel sorry for you really; only an idiot would dare kiss the _prince_ of the Camelot. But then again, he did look rather pathetic, the poor virgin, almost in tears like a pitiful baby! Anyone would've wanted to help him out, but then again if I was in your situation, I would of slapped him and told him to kiss a girl instead! Like a _normal_ man! Maybe that's the difference between me and you; I do the natural, the right thing and you commit sin!"

"Shut up!" Merlin charged toward Unwin, his fist high in the air ready to punch him on the jaw. Unwin caught Merlin arm, twisting into a painful angle. Merlin hissed in pain, throwing another punch (nowhere in particular) however Unwin beat him to it, landing a violent hit straight on Merlin's nose with a devastating crack. "Ahh!" Merlin cried tears coming to his eyes, cradling his nose with his hands, bent double. He gingerly checked if it was broken and sobbed when he felt that it was. He turned away from Unwin, begging for his magic to fix the bone and winced when it snapped back into place, causing an unhealthy amount of crimson blood to stand out violently against his ghostly pale skin.

Merlin cried from the pain, ignoring Unwin mutter something along the lines of "Pathetic". Merlin softly begged for the pain to go away, hating the feeling of vulnerability when he was in the presence of such a bully. He staggered to a up-right position when the numbing pain subsided, thanks to his magic, wiping his warm blood from his flushed face onto his shaking hand. Merlin inhaled deeply filling his lungs with some cold air, the smell of iron was far too strong and violating. Unwin was obviously impatient, he marched up to Merlin and grabbed an handful of Merlin's thick raven hair.

"No one going to save you this time, no, not even your precious prince!" Merlin cried as Unwin punched him in the jaw, loosening the bone in the joint. Unwin raised his bare-like hand again, aiming toward Merlin's aching jaw however the poor boy ducked just in time to miss the blow. Unwin screamed in outrage throwing a frantic punch at Merlin face and another to his stomach. Merlin coughed and spitted, feeling widened and out of sorts. Why wouldn't Unwin just leave him alone?

Unwin grabbed Merlin by the back of his collar and forced his face into the dirt, gaining a sharp and terribly loud cry from Merlin. The mud and sharp blades of grass dag into his sensitive eyes and pierced his weak skin, causing more blood to trickle down his young skin. And with one final blow to his stomach, Merlin allowed himself to be consumed into the welcoming darkness.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Merlin, his caring mother slowly became more and more worried. Fearful for her only child's well being; for she didn't know of his whereabouts. She and Tom searched for Merlin, throughout the castle and the town however their efforts were put to stray as neither of them find poor Merlin, they didn't know of the trauma he was put through. And were helpless to protect him.

"Ah," Merlin groaned finally awakening from his deep sleep. He felt achy and sore, his head thumping with a loud numbing beat and his nose stinging and swollen. Merlin tried to sit up however found the task impossible, he was in far too much pain. The blazing sun was beating down onto poor Merlin, causing him to pant under its unbearable heat. Merlin's survival instincts were starting to kick in, pleading for him to find some shade and get some help, however Merlin was far too exhausted to do anything about it.

Merlin came out of his dream-like state when he heard footsteps coming toward him. He couldn't make out how many there were, perhaps two or three? Merlin tried his best to get up, fearful that it was Unwin coming back with William and other members of the court who had a _bone_ to pick with Merlin. What if Unwin had told the entire court (and let it spread to the town) of what he did? What if everyone knew of his and Arthur's secret? Merlin could only pray that Unwin was smart enough to know that if he did spread such news, the king would take it be lies and punish him for making up such foul toss.

Merlin held his breath curling up into a small ball, trying to stay out of sight. The footsteps got nearer, louder, soft mumbling could be heard as the couple of strangers chatted amongst themselves. Merlin almost whimpered when he felt them almost upon him, "Oh gods!" One of them explained, a male with a deep voice. "Wilfred send for help, notify Gaius straight away!" Merlin soon came to the conclusion that they were guards. Relief flooded over Merlin, he finally felt -somewhat- at ease and no longer in danger. So close to safety and help.

Wilfred bolted in a sprint, running back toward the castle. The other guard crouched down beside Merlin, softly placing his hand on Merlin's sore shoulder. Merlin winced, flinching the guard's hand away. "Hey, hey, my name's Charlus. I'm going to help you." Merlin hesitantly opened his eyes, the blinding sun invading them causing them to become extra sensitive. Charlus gave Merlin a small smile, his breaded face wrinkled in worry. Merlin tried shielding his eyes with his forearm, however found it far to painful so instead stayed still. "It's probably best if you stay how you are. You're in pretty bad shape. What's your name by the way?" Charlus sat down next to Merlin, casting a shadow over Merlin battered form; which he was grateful for.

"Merlin"

I know this is a pathetic atempt of a chapter however I have been, like everyone, busy. I hope you dont mind and please give me some feedback so I can finally have the will to write! Thanks :)


End file.
